Nunca digas Nunca
by Caatty
Summary: AU/AH. Los padres de Bella, pasan la vida peleando. Ella a jurado no enamorarse nunca, por miedo a que le pase lo mismo que sus padres, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando llega el tierno y dulce Edward? Talvés la haga cambiar de opinión, por eso... Nunca digas nunca
1. Una más una menos

**Disclaimer:**Crespúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

- - -

**Capitulo 1 "Una más una menos"**

Abrí los ojos por los gritos que se escuchaban.

Frote mis ojos con cansancio, mire el reloj despertador que tenía al lado de mi cama, eran las tres de la mañana. Gemí antes de levantarme. _Cada vez más temprano. _Pegué mi oído a la puerta y puse total atención a los gritos.

—_¡Me tienes harta! ¡primero no haces nada en la casa! ¡y ahora! ¿¡Quieres ir a encontrarte con tus amigotes allá en ese pueblito!?_

—_¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca! ¡si quiero me voy a la China!_

—_¡Si ándate a la China mejor! ¡y así nos dejas en paz!_

Saqué mi oído de la puerta y me dejé caer en el suelo.

Otra vez, otra pelea más. No entendía ahora los motivos de sus peleas, ahora se enojaban y peleaban por todo. Con el pasar del tiempo se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y más grandes.

Renée y Charlie se casarón jóvenes, en las Vegas. Luego llegué yo. Charlie vivía en un pueblo llamado Forks, no lo recuerdo con claridad ya que solo viví seis meses de vida allí, pero se que es el lugar más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos, él era policía. Pero Renée, venía de una familia adinerada, y no le gustaba vivir en Forks. Una vez pelearon, Renée empaco sus cosas, y nos fuimos a Phoenix. Charlie la siguió, diciéndole que él la seguiría donde ella fuera, que la amaba, etc. Mi tío le dio trabajo a Charlie en su empresa.

Todo fue "amor y paz" durante mis primeros años de vida. Pero cuando cumplí seis…

Estaba durmiendo, pero me desperté por los ruidos que habían abajo, eran gritos, de Charlie y Renée. Baje las escaleras asustada pensando que estaban heridos o algo. Pero lo que vi… Renée con un vidrio en sus manos y Charlie con sus manos sangrando. No pude evitar soltar un grito. Mis padres se percataron de mi presencia. Me dijeron que "mami" y "papi" estaban "conversando". Pero yo no era tonta, sabía que no estaban "conversando".

Luego de eso, Charlie y Renée fueron más "precavidos", trataban de no gritar tan fuerte para no alarmarme, o peleaban con la música muy alta. Para mi ya no era novedad verlos pelear, no era sorpresa que Charlie a veces no llegará a casa, no era sorpresa encontrarme a Renée llorando en su habitación, no era sorpresa pasar los años nuevos encerrada en mi pieza por que habían vuelto a pelear… todo ya era muy conocido para mi.

Los gritos ya habían cesado cuando volví de los viejos recuerdos, lo último que se escucho en la casa fue un gran y sonoro portazo. Abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras, me encontré con Renée sentada en un escalón abrazando su cuerpo mientras lloraba. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Me acerque a Renée y toque su hombro mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

—Bella… —dijo con la voz quebradiza— te despertamos querida, lo siento mucho…

—No te preocupes, así tengo más tiempo para arreglarme. —sonreí tratando de sonar como si… "no me importara".

—Además de eso, siento hacerte pasar por todas estas cosas, de verdad lo siento.

Renée comenzó a llorar más fuerte, no pude evitar las lagrimas y también comencé a llorar, abrace a mi madre y escondí mi rostro en su hombro, Renée respondió mi abrazo con fuerza.

No entendía por que no se separaban, si ya veían que su relación no tenía salvación, que ya no podían hacer nada para mejorarlo. El amor que se profanaron alguna vez ya no existía, ahora se había convertido en odio y enojo.

Por eso yo… nunca me iba a _enamorar_.

- - -

**N/A: **Aquí con algo nuevo! este chap es para mostrar lo que pasa Bella ¿Me entienden? por eso esta tan cortito, los próximos serán más largos xDD no desesperen en el próximo aparece Edward! Espero les guste y le den una oportunidad a esta idea ! *_*. Bella!! nunca digas nunca xD

Kisses.


	2. Primer día nuevos amigos

Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "Primer día, nuevos amigos"**

—Adiós hija, te amo.

Ella me abrazo con fuerza moviéndome un poco de derecha a izquierda, yo solo me dejé llevar, estaba acostumbrada a sus abrazos.

—Hasta pronto Renée, cuídate.

Ella sabía el sentido de "cuídate".

—Mándales saludos a Jasper y Rosalie —asentí y entre al auto.

Encendí el auto y lo eché a andar, manejaba un Mercedes Benz Guardián, era demasiado exagerado pero un regalo de mi tío y no podía negarme. Además era el Mercedes o una limusina con chofer incluido. No era difícil saber que prefería.

Hoy era el primer día de instituto y ahí estarían mis mejores y únicos amigos: Jasper y Rosalie Hale, gemelos, perfectos, rubios, ojos azules y con cuerpos esculturales. Sus padres eran socios de mi tío así que nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían mi "secreto", los únicos que sabían de la relación de mis padres.

Con Rosalie al principio no me llevé nada bien, no sabía porque la rubia me miraba con desdén. Nuestra relación fue inexistente hasta que ella misma decidió decirme el porque de su odio hacía mi: Rosalie me tenía envidia, porque según ella "su hermano me tomaba más atención a mi que a ella."

Pero ahora estábamos bien.

Al llegar al instituto me estacione al lado del BMW rojo descapotable de Rosalie. Oh, claro, ella adoraba los autos. Ambos estaban esperándome apoyados en el capo. Baje del auto y me acerque rápidamente a ellos, pero antes tropecé cuando mi pie quedo estancado con una de las ruedas traseras del vehiculo.

—¡Bella! —exclamaron a la vez mientras los dos me abrazaban.

—Yo también me alegro de verlos chicos. —sonreí y me separé de ellos. Típico de ellos tratarme de manera tan cariñosa.

—Llegaste un poco tarde hoy.

—Lo se Jasper, pero, Renée y Charlie otra vez… —baje la mirada dejando la oración inconclusa, ellos sabían de que hablaba no era necesario decirlo.

—¿Estas bien? Podríamos faltar a clases si quieres —propuso Rosalie mientras con una mano acariciaba mi hombro izquierdo.

Pensé por un momento su propuesta. Debía admitir que sonaba tentadora, mucho. Pero no, no podía, era el primer día de clases, y la escuela me gustaba.

—No —respondí sacudiendo la cabeza en forma negativa— ¿Estas loca? ¿Faltar a clases por algo _así? _Si tuviera que faltar a clases por cada vez que pasa _eso_ prácticamente no vendría nunca, Rose —solté una risita para que no sonara tan denso el asunto, los gemelos sonrieron de lado.

—Este año llegaron nuevos —dijo Jasper para cambiar de tema mientras con una mano peinaba su revuelto cabello.

—Siempre llegan miles de nuevos estudiantes Jasper —reí entre dientes mientras picaba su costado.

Era cierto, estábamos en Phoenix, por favor. Las escuelas aquí no eran pequeñas.

—Este año tenemos muy pocas clases juntos. Educación Física juntos los tres, Bella, tú tienes Biología junto a

Jasper y Física junto a mi —asentí y sonreí. Todo estaba bien, me conformaba con tener al menos una clase con ellos, que ninguna.

Comenzamos a caminar para entrar al instituto, como siempre, el lugar estaba lleno. Los grupos de siempre se reunían, los solitarios seguían solos, etc. Nosotros tres pertenecíamos al grupo de los "exclusivos" según Rosalie, quien sabe porque decía eso la rubia, talvez porque no aceptábamos mas gente en nuestro "circulo" además de nosotros (Y los chicos con los que hablábamos de vez en cuando no contaban como amigos).

Mi primera clase era Literatura, al menos comenzaría con una materia que me gustaba. Al entrar al salón pude ver a muchos estudiantes nuevos, como siempre. Me senté en el último banco, allí pasaba desapercibida y los profesores prácticamente no se percataban de mi. Al parecer este año me sentaría sola. _Más vale sola que mal acompañada._

El resto del día paso normal, las clases aburridas, era el primer día después de todo. Luego a hora del almuerzo Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería…

—Rosalie nos debe estar esperando —dijo él con esa voz calmada que lo caracterizaba. Al entrar la cafetería fuimos enseguida por la bandeja. Nosotros solo ocupábamos una, en ella poníamos mucha comida y de allí sacabamos los tres, lo hacíamos desde siempre— ¿La vez por alguna parte? —pregunto mientras tomaba tres manzanas y las ponía en una bandeja.

Busque con la mirada a Rosalie, y la encontré. Estaba en una mesa del rincón, junto a tres personas más. El primero era grande, y grande enserio, tanto así que podría pasar perfectamente por profesor, tenía cabello oscuro con rizos, piel pálida y sus ojos oscuros. La segunda era una chica, su cabello era negro azabache desordenado, su rostro tenía rasgos finos, como los de un duendecillo. Y el último era un chico, tenía cabello cobrizo despeinado, su piel era pálida, y sus ojos verdes—hasta con la distancia que nos separaba se notaba el color de sus ojos, increíble—, no era tan musculoso como el otro chico, pero se notaba que si tenía figura trabajada. Este último era el más… _llamativo._

Me sorprendió que Rosalie estuviera con chicos nuevos, si bien ella era muy agradable, nunca los tomaba en cuenta.

—Si, mira. —apunte disimuladamente a la mesa donde estaban.

—Mi hermana encontró nuevos amigos —Jasper sonrió, al parecer le gustaba que Rose fuera mas amable con otras personas—. Toma tú lleva estas botellas —me entregó dos botellas de agua que apreté con los dedos fuertemente estaban tan heladas que podían resbalarse.

Nos dirigimos hacía la mesa donde estaba Rosalie y los demás, en el camino tropecé con mis propios pies y casi caigo, pero Jasper alcanzo a sujetarme con una mano, él rió.

—Hola Rose —saludamos a la vez Jasper y yo cuando llegamos hasta la mesa, ante el hecho de decir lo mismo a la vez reímos tontamente.

—¡Chicos! Miren ellos son, Emmett —apunto al musculoso mientras mordía su labio inferior al ver a Emmett—, Alice —era la duendecillo—, y Edward. —el de cabello broncíneo.

Me quedé viéndolos. Eran realmente hermosos, los tres, poseían una belleza parecida a la de Jasper y Rosalie. Me sentí algo mediocre.

—¡Hola! —saludo enérgica Alice, no pude evitar reír ante su emoción.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos. Jasper puso en medio la bandeja, Rosalie saco una manzana y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos.

—Soy Jasper —se presento con una sonrisa.

—Un gusto Jasper, eres muy guapo ¿Lo sabias? —dijo Alice mientras sonreía. Me sorprendí, la chica si que era rápida.

Pude ver como Jasper se sonrojaba, Jasper sonrojado… eso no se veía todos los días. Reí, al fin tenía material para molestar a Jasper Hale, siempre era yo el objeto de bromas.

—Yo soy Bella. —me presenté bajando la mirada algo avergonzada.

—¿Bella? —pregunto Emmett con cara de confundido, esa expresión me pareció tierna, como un niño pequeño al no entender algo que es fácil para un adulto.

—Isabella pero prefiero Bella —explique hablando rápido, no me agradaba mucho repetir esa frase cada que conocía gente nueva.

—Emmett y Alice van en mi misma clase de Artes —contó Rosalie—. Bella, hubieras visto al profesor Cooper, Emmett le lanzo sin querer un proyectil de arcilla y eso desato una guerra de proyectiles —al final soltó una aterciopelada risita.

—Si, fue tan entretenido, pero Emmett se ganó una anotación negativa en su hoja de vida —siguió Alice ladeando un poco la cabeza a la vez que sonreía de lado. Yo también sonreí. Me sentía a gusto, demasiado.

—¿Ustedes son hermanos o algo? —pregunto Jasper juntando sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—¡Si! —contestó chillando Alice poniendo una "p" al final del "si"—. Pero somos adoptados, nuestros padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen. —nos contó con el mismo tono alegre.

—Ah. Carlisle Cullen, el medico…

—¿Lo conoces Jasper? —no pude evitar preguntar mirándolo. Que Jasper conociera gente mayor y toda la cosa no era sorpresa, pero quería saber mas de Carlisle, el padre de los tres chicos que estaban con nosotros.

—Claro, desde hace un mes esta el rumor que el famoso medico cirujano, Carlisle Cullen, vendría a Phoenix —asentí y volví la vista a mis manos.

— ¿Les gusto la escuela? —pregunte levantando un poco la mirada.

—¡A mi si, por qué los conocí a ustedes! —grito Alice a todo pulmón haciendo que mas de alguno en la cafetería se girara a vernos, casi me sonroje ante eso.

—No esta nada mal. —dijo Emmett.

Mire a Edward, era mucho más guapo de cerca, me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien. —contesto él. Talvez me equivocaba pero note algo de forzado ese "Esta bien" en Edward.

—Es que a Eddie le pidieron su número de teléfono, dirección, E-mail, hasta Fax. —nos hizo saber Emmett entre risas.

—¿Quién? —pregunte curiosa.

—Maruyi… no, así no era… ¿Mallory?, Lauren Mallory —contestó Edward un tanto confundido.

Hice una mueca. Esa chica había estado prendida de Jasper desde siempre, y ahora llegaba un chico nuevo y se olvidaba de Jasper. Pero no era como si tuviera importancia, Jasper nunca le presto atención, al contrario debía ser un alivio para él.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos agachando un poco su postura.

—No nada, solo que… —me gire hacía Jasper con una sonrisa, él también me sonrió.

—Esa chica persiguió a Jasper desde siempre, al parecer ya no lo hará —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Edward asintió y volvió a su postura derecha de antes.

—Más vale que no se te acerqué Jasper, no si esa tal "Lauren" quiere seguir con dos ojos en la cara —dijo Alice con voz dulce mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Jasper, no pude evitar sonreír, Alice no se molestaba en esconder que sentía algo por Jasper. Que admirable.

Tome una manzana y le di una mordida. Estos chicos no parecían malas personas, al contrario.

* * *

—¿Qué clase les toca? —pregunto Alice mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa.

—Educación Física, los tres juntos —contesto Jasper mirando a la duendecillo con una sonrisa. Nunca habíha visto a Jasper de esa manera con una chica, ni siquiera con nosotras.

—¡Que coincidencia! Nosotros también —nos contó Alice.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto Rosalie con asombro.

—Si, es el destino ¡Es nuestro destino ser mejores amigos! —Alice se colgó del brazo de Rosalie y el mió mientras decía eso. Esta chica me descolocaba, demasiado cariñosa, pero me gustaba, de alguna manera.

—¿Aquí Educación Física es electiva? —pregunto Edward pasando una mano por su cabello, como si eso sirviera para que las puntas se aplanaran.

—Si, por eso Bella no la toma, solo Jasper y yo.

Le sonreí a Rosalie, claro, ella no se perdería Educación Física, era una de las mejores del club de atletismo, ella con Jasper. Mas de alguna vez a había añorado su coordinación a la hora de practicar deportes.

—¿Por qué? —Edward se giro hacía mi.

—No soy la persona más coordinada del planeta. Digamos que por el bien de la humanidad es mejor que no practique Educación Física —Edward soltó una carcajada y yo me felicite internamente por haberlo hecho reír, y eso me pareció bastante extraño. ¿Qué importaba que él riera?

Al llegar al Gimnasio ya casi todos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes. Tomé airé.

—Esta bien, suerte chicos, nos vemos a la salida.

—Suerte para ti Bells —dijo Jasper sonriendo, rodé los ojos y me dispuse a salir del Gimnasio.

Me senté bajo un árbol que estaba en el patio, era el más alejado así que era perfecto. Puse mi bolso sobre mis piernas y comencé a jugar con el cierre. Me gustaba estar sola, era tranquilizante, como si no existiera nadie mas, ni peleas. De pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular, abrí el bolso y tomé el celular. Era Charlie. Me mordí el labio inferior y tomé aire antes de atender.

—Hola.

—_Bella, hija ¿Cómo estas? _—su voz sonaba más apagada de lo normal.

—B-Bien, aquí en la escuela, conocí a unos nuevos estudiantes… ¿Y tú?

—_Que bueno, espero que hagas nuevos amigos. Yo estoy bien, estoy en Forks._

—Forks… claro.

—_Si, estoy con unos amigos, el viejo Billy Black, te he hablado de él._

—Si, lo se.

—_Volveré en un tiempo ¿Si?_

—C-Claro… sabes Charlie, debo colgar. Adiós, cuídate y dile a Billy que le mando saludos ¿Si?

—_Le diré, adiós hija. _

Colgué la llamada, y tiré el celular a un lado. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y ahogué un grito. Una parte de mi quería que Charlie se quedará en Forks. Porque… si él volvía a casa, eso era igual a más peleas. Cada vez que Charlie se iba de casa, era como un alivio para mi, no es que no lo quisiera pero… prefería estar con Renée.

—¿Te puedo hacer compañía? —dijo una suave voz a mi lado.


	3. Compañía

Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "Compañía"**

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Edward, estaba hincado a mi lado mirándome a los ojos. Me sentí nerviosa, y mi corazón se puso extraño, talvez mas rápido, o mas acelerado. Solo sabía que esto no era normal. Me di cuenta que aún no contestaba su pregunta, mordí mi labio y me preparé para hablar, esperaba que mi voz sonara decente al menos.

—Claro.

Le hice un espacio para que se sentará junto a mi. Luego me mostró el celular, _mi_ celular. Abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Acaso había escuchado? No, por favor no.

—Es tuyo ¿No?

—S-Si… gracias.

Me lo entregó haciendo que nuestras manos se tocarán, sentí una extraña descarga eléctrica deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo, fue inevitable estremecerme. Al parecer él también había sentido la descarga, ya que hizo una ligera mueca.

—¿Por qué no estas con los demás? —pregunte mientras hacía girar el celular entre mis dedos. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No me pareció dejar que estuvieras sola, además hacer deporte no es una de mis prioridades ¿No te molesta que este aquí?

Sonreí. "No me pareció que estuviera sola" estuve a punto de decir "Aww" pero me retuve, eso sería inadecuado.

—No, claro que no, es bueno… es decir, siempre estuve sola en esta hora, es bueno tener compañía.

—Pienso lo mismo —sonrió de una manera muy peculiar, su sonrisa era torcida, me gustaba eso.

—Y… ¿De adonde vienen? —pregunté recargándome con mas soltura en el árbol, quería parecer despreocupada, si él se daba cuenta que no estaba totalmente cómoda pensaría mal.

—De Inglaterra.

—_Woah_ —no pude evitar decir.

—Lo se, es lejos.

—¿Y por qué vinieron?

—Esme, mi madre, estaba cansada de siempre lo mismo y aprovechamos que Carlisle tenía una oferta de trabajo aquí en Phoenix —hablaba con tanta soltura y seguridad, eso me gustaba y lo admiraba. Yo no era así.

—¿Tienen la misma edad? —pregunté luego de quedarme un rato viendo sus verdes ojos.

—¿Emmett, Alice y yo? —asentí— Emmett nos gana por un año, pero esta en nuestro mismo curso ya que cuando tenía catorce años se tomó un año "sabático" quedando así con nosotros.

Eso me sorprendió, que estuviera en el mismo curso era fácil de explicar, es decir algo como: Emmett repitió un curso. Pero ¿Un año sabático? Raro.

—¿Un año sabático? ¿Por qué? —pregunte sonriendo sin poder esconder mi curiosidad, el sonrió de lado.

—En esos tiempos odiaba la escuela, más de lo que ya la odia. Carlisle lo dejo para que así estuviéramos los tres en el mismo grado y lo pudiéramos "controlar", podrá parecer grande pero tiene la mente de un niño de seis años —rió entre dientes y desvió la mirada al igual que lo hice yo.

Mire mis zapatos mientras jugueteaba con el cierre del bolso. Una muralla de cabello tapo mi rostro inconcientemente. De pronto sentí como _su_ mano apartaba el cabello, gire para ver a Edward.

—Estaba estropeando mi vista —susurró con una sonrisa, sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.

—Entonces… —dije guardando mi celular en el bolso.

—Entonces… —repitió lo que dije con el mismo tono que yo había ocupado. Sonrió— ¿Esta es la última clase?

—Si, verás… en este instituto es muy importante el deporte. Jasper esta en el equipo de Futbol, y Rosalie en atletismo, aunque Jasper prefiere el Atletismo.

—Y tú… —dejo la oración inconclusa cejándome imaginar lo que iba a decir.

—En el grupo de los torpes —complete su oración mientras reía entre dientes, Edward se unió a mis risas.

Nuestras voces juntas me parecieron lindas, melódicas, incluso la de él. Me gustaba.

—Lo más seguro es que mis hermanos se unan a algún equipo. Bella —me llamó y yo lo miré enseguida— en vez de estar aquí sentados dos horas ¿Te parece ir a algún lugar? —note un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

No era como si tuviera que pensar mucho mi respuesta. Una tonta diría que no y según mis profesores era bastante inteligente.

—Esta bien, déjame enviarle un mensaje a Jasper —saqué mi celular y escribí el mensaje diciendo que me iría antes junto a Edward. Lo envié y cerré el celular. Jasper luego me contestaría—. Vamos —dije mientras intentaba ponerme en pie.

Pero Edward puso ambas manos en mi cintura y me levanto con una facilidad increíble. Me sentí cohibida, pero fue placentero que hiciera eso. Era dificil de explicar.

—Gracias… creo. —agradecí asombrada.

Colgué mi bolso en mi hombro y comenzamos a caminar para salir del instituto. Tener algo de compañía no me haría mal, además así podía aprovechar de hablar más con Edward y conocer más cosas de él. Era un chico misterioso, interesante. Era extraño por qué yo no era de esta manera, los chicos (u otras personas) no solían hacerme comportar así. Incluso mas de alguna vez Rose me había llamado "anti-social" por el hecho que no hablaba con mucha gente además de ellos.

—¿Nos dejarán salir y ya, o debemos mentir y decir que te sientes mal? —pregunto con tono divertido.

—No hay problema, no hay nadie a esta hora en la salida, podemos irnos sin mentir —sonreí y tuve ganas de guiñarle un ojo, pero no lo hice.

Salimos del instituto y nos detuvimos frente a un Volvo plateado. Lindo auto.

—Tú auto… —deduje.

—Si —su "si" sonó bastante orgulloso, al parecer le gustaba mucho su auto— No te molesta ¿No?

—No, pero, ¿Y el mió? —apunte a mi Mercedes.

—Oh… —Edward tomo aire mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cabello. Me parecía… lindo, cuando hacía eso.

—¿En qué se irán tus hermanos? —le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

Ya tenía un plan para que fuéramos en mi auto. Me sentía tan en ventaja.

—Tienes razón… la última vez que Emmett tomo el autobús termino haciendo que se estrellará, aunque no hubo heridos. —ambos reímos.

Imagine lo que dijo Edward de su hermano y reí con fuerza junto a él. Había que ser muy... "ingenioso" para lograr aquello.

—Yo puedo manejar, y les dejas el auto a Emmett y Alice —propuse sonriente.

—Creo que suena justo —accedió finalmente suspirando resignado.

Sonreí y saqué las llaves de mi auto, si bien lo encontraba exagerado… adoraba conducir mi propio auto y ya le estaba tomando cariño a mi Mercedes. Me subí al asiento del piloto mientras Edward al del copiloto.

—Y, ¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté mirandolo mientras encendía el auto.

—¿Dónde quieres ir tú? Recorrí la ciudad cuando llegamos y… no lo se. —sonreí, ya tenía algo en mente.

—¿Te gusta el helado?

Edward soltó una risita.

—¿A quién no?

—Bien dicho —sonreí compartíamos el mismo gusto por los helados al parecer.

Comencé a manejar en dirección hacía la heladería que siempre íbamos Jasper, Rosalie y yo. Edward comenzó a pasar los canales de radio. Suspiró frustrado luego de pasar muchas emisoras, al parecer no había encontrado nada que le gustará.

—A tú lado hay discos —le hice saber.

Dudaba que le gustara la música que yo escuchaba. Pude ver a Edward viendo todos los discos que tenía. Me sentí nerviosa otra vez.

—¿De Debussy a Muse? —rió entre dientes— Tienes un gran gusto musical.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es lo mismo que escucho yo —sonreí. ¿Cuántas cosas mas tendríamos en común?

Edward puso el CD de Muse, _Supermasive Black Hole _comenzó a sonar.

—Buena elección —dije mientras sonreía.

Cuando llegamos a la heladería, Edward se bajo del auto rápidamente y me abrió la puerta. _Que caballero es. _Edward levantó la vista para ver la heladería y ahí su rostro cambio, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. No pude evitar reír.

* * *

__

Canción que escuche mientras hacía el capitulo: Love is on it's way de los Jonas Brothers


	4. Vainilla Strawberry

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama

---dedicado a mi compañero en mis depresiones adolescentes... el helado. XD

- - -

**Capitulo 4 "Vainilla Strawberry"**

—Bella… esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

Reí.

Estábamos frente una heladería, pero no cualquier heladería, si no una infantil. Jasper, Rosalie y yo, veníamos aquí desde los cuatro años, y adorábamos al señor "Heladito Cremosito"-un hombre disfrazado de helado de fresas, ese también era el nombre de la heladería-. Y seguíamos yendo, era una costumbre, tradición, o algo así. Además… los helados eran buenos.

—Edward, no te dejes llevar por su apariencia. Que sus paredes sean color calipso, que a su alrededor hayan flores, o que tenga un gran letrero con luces que dice "Heladito Cremosito", no significa que sea el infierno. —sonreí.

Edward me miro con una ceja alzada.

—Creo en ti… entremos a… —miro la heladería.

—¡Heladito Cremosito! —exclame como una niña, Edward rió entre dientes.

Entramos a la heladería, y enseguida ese ambiente de niñez nos golpeó. Las paredes eran blancas con decoraciones rosas y celestes, los asientos en vez de ser mesas eran pequeñas mesitas amarillas, las sillas no eran de madera si no que unos "cojines" gigantes color lila, en los que te podías hasta hundir si eres muy pequeño. Estaba lleno de niños.

—¡Vamos!

Jale a Edward del brazo hacía la mesita más apartada. Nos sentamos frente a frente. Edward miraba a todos lados algo "extrañado".

—No había estado en un lugar así desde los seis años. —admitió con una sonrisa.

Se nos acerco un chico, llevaba una camisa celeste junto con pantalones blancos, y un gorro que decía "Happy Ice-Cream", el uniforme de la heladería.

—Hola Bella, hace tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí. —dijo mientras nos entregaba los menús color rosa.

—Solo ha sido una semana Kyle. —conteste con una sonrisa.

Kyle sonrío y se fue.

—Te conoce… —dijo Edward mirado a Kyle que estaba hablando con unos niños.

—Todos me conocen aquí, vengo desde pequeña. —me encogí de hombros, Edward asintió.

Mire por un momento el menú, iba a pedir lo que usualmente pedía.

—Todo es tan… _aniñado_. —susurró Edward con una sonrisa mientras ojeaba el menú— ¿Lúcuma feliz? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto riendo viéndome a los ojos.

—Es helado de Lúcuma con un arco de chispas de chocolates, formando una sonrisa, ¡Lúcuma feliz! —conteste riendo.

—Te sabes todo el menú ¿Eh?

—He probado todo el menú. —me encogí de hombros.

Luego Kyle se nos acercó.

—¿Y? ¿Qué van a ordenar?

—Un "Fresa Chococho" para mi. —conteste, luego mire a Edward.

—Eh… yo un… "Vainilla Strawberry". —dijo Edward.

Kyle asintió y se fue.

—Sabes, este lugar no esta tan mal.

—Es cosa de darle tiempo. —sonreí, Edward respondió la sonrisa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis pero cumplo pronto los diecisiete ¿Y tú?

—Diecisiete. —contesto con una sonrisa.

—Ya se… tú preguntas, yo pregunto, ¿Te parece?

Extrañamente se me hacía muy fácil hablar con Edward, eso si que era raro, lo había conocido hace apenas unas horas.

—Me parece, ahora te toca a ti.

—¿Tú nombre completo?

—Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Anticuado no?

—Al menos nunca encontrarás a más de un Edward en tú misma clase. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú nombre completo?

—Isabella Marie… Swan.

Me costo decir mi apellido, como siempre me pasaba.

Inconscientemente gire la cabeza, y me encontré con una familia. Era una niña y sus padres, estaban sentados juntos comiendo de una gran copa de helado. Se veían tan felices. Me recordaron a como solíamos ser antes… antes que me diera cuenta de que mis padres se odiaban.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y una ola de tristeza llegó de repente, gire rápidamente la cabeza, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward, que me estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos. Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de alejar todos los recuerdos de mi mente, e intente sonreír.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-Si… no me pasa nada.

—¿Segura?

—Si, Edward no te preocupes.

Edward iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero justo Kyle llego con los helados. _Salvada por los helados._ Los dejo frente a nosotros y se fue con una sonrisa.

Lo que yo había pedido consistía en, helado de chocolate con salsa de fresas cayendo en cascada sobre el helado, y en los bordes Fresas. Lo que Edward había pedido era helado de Pistacho con Fresas. Aunque lo que había pedido se llamaba "Vainilla Strawberry" en realidad era helado de pistacho. Así era esta heladería… un poco, ¿Loca?.

—Dios, ¿No era Vainilla? —pregunto Edward revolviendo el helado con la cuchara, no pude evitar reír.

—No, es solo el nombre en realidad es pistacho, helado de pistacho. —dije entre risas.

—¡Pudiste decírmelo antes Bella!

—¡No preguntaste Edward! ¿No te gusta el pistacho?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada.

—Esta bien, esto haremos, dejaremos a un lado el "Vainilla Strawberry" y comeremos mi helado juntos ¿Si?

—Pero es tuyo Bella.

—Es gigante ¿No ves? No podré comerlo sola.

Y era cierto, era muy grande. Me acerqué más a él junto al helado. Cuando estábamos muy cerca-solo unos centímetros nos separaban-, sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago que no logre reconocer.

—Bella mejor devolvemos este "Vainilla Strawberry".

Edward miró con el ceño fruncido el helado.

—Podríamos pero, ya revolviste el helado, no podemos. —me encogí de hombros— Además…

Con mi cuchara comencé a sacar las Fresas que tenía el "Vainilla Strawberry" y las coloqué junto a las del otro helado.

—Estas… ¿Reciclando helado?

—Tú lo has dicho Edward. —dije con una sonrisa, lo escuche reír.

Cuando termine de "reciclar" helado comenzamos a comer. Hablamos de muchas cosas, gustos musicales, comidas favoritas, etc. Teníamos muchas cosas en común. Edward era un chico muy agradable, era como el chico "ideal", guapo, inteligente, culto, agradable, divertido… no todos los días encuentras a un chico que además de ser guapo sea agradable.

Cuando finalmente terminamos el helado nos dimos cuenta de que era muy tarde, eran las cinco de la tarde. Llamé a Kyle para que nos diera la cuenta, iba a sacar mi billetera que tenía en el bolsillo delantero de mis jeans, pero Edward pagó antes que yo.

—¡Oye! —reclame mientras nos poníamos de pie.

—¿Qué? —pregunto como si nada.

—¡Pagaste tú!

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

—Eh…

—Yo di la idea de salir de la escuela, tú has manejado… ahora me tocaba a mi ¿No crees?, en la próxima QUIZÁS te deje pagar la mitad.

¿En la próxima? No sabía porque, pero… esa idea me gustaba.

—¿Hacía donde? —pregunte ya en el auto.

—¿Ubicas las casas grandes que tienen una gran reja donde hay dos guardias?

—¿El condominio "Bella Vita"?

—Si, eso. —asentí.

Vivíamos en el mismo condominio, al igual que Jasper y Rosalie. Allí vivían solo personas "adineradas", por eso habían hasta guardias. Las casas eran grandes y los patios igual así nunca lograban escucharse los gritos de mis… _padres._

La casa de Edward, era más bien un palacio, sus paredes eran blancas, el porche gigante y habían rosas alrededor. Era muy bonita.

—Gracias de verdad Bella, la pase muy bien contigo.

—Lo mismo digo Edward.

—Te veo mañana entonces.

—Si.

—Y la próxima vez yo manejaré, lo haces muy lento. —soltó una carcajada y salio rápidamente del auto.

Abrí mi boca formando una "O".

Edward antes de entrar a su casa se despidió con la mano haciendo esa sonrisa torcida tan linda, y entró. Me costó un poco volver en los cinco sentidos, pero luego prendí el auto y maneje en dirección a casa.

Cuando llegué lo primero que vi fue a Renée leyendo en la sala.

—Hola Renée.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo te fue en el primer día?

—Bien, conocimos a unos nuevos estudiantes… son muy agradables.

—¡Que bueno!

—¿Qué haces leyendo mamá? —pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Un libro de cocina, estaba intentando hacer lasaña pero termine haciéndola explotar ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?

Reí entre dientes.

—Déjamelo a mi…

Me levante del sillón y comencé a caminar en dirección a la cocina.

—Bella…

Me detuve.

—¿Si?

—¿Charlie te llamó?

—Si, dijo que estaba en Forks y que volvería en una temporada. —conteste con tono neutral.

—Ah…

Dicho eso salí rápidamente de la sala y entré a la cocina. Cuando vi el horno no pude evitar carcajearme, estaba todo lleno de restos de Lasaña, queso por allí, queso por allá…. No debía sorprenderme, Renée era un desastre en la cocina.

Luego de la cena, subí a mi habitación.

Al fin silencio. Si Charlie estuviera en casa, a esta hora ya estarían por su décimo _Round_. Tome una ducha rápida y me acosté en la cama.

Este había sido un gran día, sin duda. Bastante _interesante_, Edward, era bastante _interesante_. Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien-que no sean mis amigos-. Pero era solo un chico, nada más. No podía gustarme o algo parecido, yo NUNCA iba a enamorarme. El amor solo trae problemas, Charlie y Renée eran una clara muestra de ello.

El tono de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo tomé, era un número desconocido.

—¿Diga?

—_¡Bella soy yo, Alice!_

—¿Alice? Hola, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—_Me lo dio Rose, ¿Te molesta?_

—No claro que no.

—_Oh que bueno, llamaba para preguntarte como lo habías pasado con Edward, es que él no me dijo nada más que "Helado", eso no dice mucho._

Abrí mis ojos como platos, quería saber que habíamos hecho con Edward.

—Nada, solo charlamos y comimos helado.

—_Ay, comieron helado ¡que tiernos!. Hacen tan linda pareja, se ven muy lindos. Ay Bella, seremos las mejores amigas ¡Y cuñadas!_

—_Woah, Woah_. Un momento Alice, Edward y yo no…

—_Testaruda, ya verás. Me tengo que ir… ¡Adiós cuñadita! _

Y cortó.

Mire el celular con los ojos como platos, _"¿Adiós Cuñadita?"._ No, Edward y yo… nada de nada. _Es solo un chico, nada más…_

**Fin del capitulo**

**---**

**N/A:** Woah...que capitulo ¿No? ... para que sepan, Heladito Cremosito si existió, cuando pequeña yo tenía mi propia heladería... y adivinen el nombre... xD Hay, tenía unos tiernos seis años *_* Luego por cosas de la vida deje de 'preparar' helados x) Debo decir que tenía muchos clientes:) el señor Teddy, la señora muñeca, Ken y su novia Barbie... xD

Kisses.

_Canción del capitulo:_ Love Bug de Los Jonas Brothers. No me pregunten porque... creo que identifica a Bella, porque lo quiera o no, a ella y a Edward los pico el bicho del amor xD. Identifica un poco a Bella-solo en eso del bicho del amor- y todo lo demás identifica a Edward.


	5. De vuelta a lo mismo

Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.**

**- - -**

**Capitulo 5 "De vuelta a lo mismo"**

Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos conocido a Emmett, Alice y Edward. Y habían pasado tantas cosas…

Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban saliendo, Jasper y Alice igual, aunque Jasper aún se veía algo extrañado por lo rápido que había pasado todo-yo también-. Mientras Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos, es que… era _inevitable._

Alice me decía "cuñada" todo el tiempo, haciendo que me sonrojará, Edward solo se reía. También le decía "cuñada" a Rosalie, pero al menos Rosalie y Emmett SI estaban saliendo, en cambio Edward y yo… solo amigos, _nada más._

En una sola semana ya había conocido a los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, eran las personas más encantadoras que pude conocer, derrochaban amor hasta por los ojos y nos trataban a todos muy bien.

Además en esta semana no habíamos sabido nada de Charlie, eso hacía que en la casa se respirará más… _paz _y tranquilidad. Renée estaba mucho más alegré y estaba tomando clases de Yoga.

Emmett, Alice y Edward también habían conocido a Renée, y habían quedados encantados con ella, Emmett había dicho que era una madre con "onda". Y obviamente Renée también estaba encantada con ellos.

No quería que terminará la semana. Ya que el comienzo de esta significaba una cosa… _mi cumpleaños._ El viernes era trece de Septiembre, _mi cumpleaños_. Eso significaba una cosa: _fiesta._ Cada año Jasper y Rosalie me celebraban una fiesta "sorpresa". Era terrible, ya que invitaban a todo el instituto. Mi tío era otro más… me hacía los regalos más exagerados del mundo, diamantes del porte de un melón, pasajes de avión en primera clase para mi y todas las personas que quisiera, etc. Charlie tampoco faltaba a mis cumpleaños, Renée no se lo perdería por nada. Pero cada cumpleaños terminaba con otra pelea más… cada celebración terminaba con otra pelea. Por eso no me gustaba celebrar mis cumpleaños.

Y este año se sumaban Emmett, Alice y Edward. Alice era tan hiperactiva que lo más probable era que también se uniera a la "conspiración" en mi contra para el viernes.

Rogaba que si, Renée y Charlie peleaban… que al menos, nadie se enterará. Si Edward, Alice o Emmett, se enteraban de mi situación familiar… eso sería terrible. Nunca más volverían a verme con los mismos ojos, no me volverían a tratar como siempre, si no como "Bella Swan, la chica que tiene padres que pelean las veinte cuatro horas, pobrecilla". No, yo no quería eso, ya era suficiente que Jasper y Rosalie estuvieran enterados.

Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando el techo. Renée estaba en sus clases de Yoga y volvería tarde. De pronto escuche como se abría la puerta. Me levante de la cama alarmada, las clases de Renée terminaban a las seis, y eran las cinco y media.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Me encontré con Charlie, estaba mirando a sus lados, como buscando algo.

—Charlie…

—Bella, hola. —me saludo con un gesto.

—Hola.

—Vine antes… para tú cumpleaños hija.

—Claro… _mi cumpleaños_. Lo más seguro es que Rosalie y Jasper otra vez me hagan una fiesta "sorpresa"…

—¿Aquí no? —apunto el suelo.

—Si.

_Así que por favor pelea con Renée cuando todo termine._

—Esta bien, ¿Y Renée?

—Clases de Yoga, de cuatro y media hasta las seis.

—Estaré en la sala. —dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección a esta.

—Claro…

Cuando perdí la vista de Charlie me senté en un escalón de la escalera, cubrí mis rostro con mis manos y suspire.

Pensaba que Charlie iba a venir el mismo viernes, pero no. Iba a estar toda la semana aquí, otra semana llena de peleas. Volveríamos a lo mismo.

_Bueno, fue lindo mientras duro._

Caminé hacía la cocina y abrí la puerta trasera, esa puerta daba hacía el patio trasero. Me acosté sobre el césped y disfrute del sol. Paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuche unos gritos, me levanté enseguida y me acerque más a la casa.

Entre a la cocina y puse total atención a los gritos.

—_¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!_

—_¡Vine para estar con mi hija!_

—_¿¡Para estar con tú hija!? ¡pero si ni siquiera hablas con ella!_

—_¡Pronto será su cumpleaños!_

—_¡Exacto! ¡solo lograrás arruinarle el día con tú presencia! ¡ándate de aquí!_

—_¿A dónde quieres que me vaya?_

—_¡Con tus amigotes de Forks! ¿¡No te gusta estar en ese pueblito!? ¡Pues ándate allá!_

Cerré mis ojos y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. _Aquí vamos de nuevo._ Busque un vaso, berti agua en el y la tomé toda de un sorbo. Abrí la puerta trasera de la cocina y salí de allí. Abrí la rejilla que separaba el patio trasero del delantero y salí de la casa.

Comencé a caminar sin dirección alguna, sentía un molesto nudo en la garganta que me hacía sentir ahogada, mis ojos estaban que se desbordaban, y estaba segura que si volvía a parpadear, lagrimas comenzarían a surcar por mis mejillas.

—¡Bella! —escuche que gritaban a mi lado.

Froté mis ojos para retener posibles lagrimas y mire a mi izquierda. En la vereda continúa estaban, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, y _Edward…_

Sonreí y frote mi rostro.

—¡Chicos! —dije con tono un tanto quebradizo.

Jasper corrió hacía mi y me abrazo, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y lo abrace con más fuerza.

—Todo esta bien… tranquila Bella. —susurró contra mi oído.

Sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a mojar la camisa de Jasper, y escuchaba como los demás se acercaban.

—¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —ese era Emmett.

—Eh… se cayó de la escalera y… aún le duele mucho. —contesto Jasper.

—Si, ya saben… Bella es muy torpe. —siguió Rosalie.

—¿Te encuentras bien Bella? —ese era Edward.

Me separé de Jasper y limpie mis lagrimas con las manos.

—S-Si… —conteste mirando el suelo.

—¿Segura? Podemos ir a ver a Carlisle para que te examine.

—No, enserio… ya se me pasará y… ¿Qué hacen chicos? —pregunte para cambiar de tema.

—Estábamos paseando, e íbamos a ir a buscarte. —contesto Alice.

—¿Sin auto?

—No, estábamos caminando. —contesto Edward.

—Vamos al parque ¿Les parece?

—¡Gran idea Jazz! ¿Te apuntas no Bella?

—Claro, Alice. —sonreí.

Comenzamos a caminar. Rosalie me dio una afectuosa sonrisa mientras caminaba de la mano con Emmett, lo mismo Jasper que estaba abrazado de Alice. Yo iba caminando más lento que los demás. _Menos mal que salí de casa, si no lo más probable era que hubieran escuchado todo._

—¿Terminaste el proyecto de literatura que me dijiste la otra vez?

Levante la vista para mirar a Edward, tenía esa misma sonrisa torcida de siempre, no pude evitar sonreír.

—Si, gracias por preguntar… no pensé que recordarías esa cosa.

—Recuerdo todo lo que tú dices, Bella. —me sonroje.

Cuando llegamos al parque Emmett se dirigió enseguida a los juegos junto a Rosalie y Alice, Jasper me miro por un momento, como preguntándome si todo estaba bien, a lo que asentí. Me dirigí hacía una banca que estaba en un rincón, Edward se sentó junto a mi. Ninguno decía nada…

—¿El viernes debo hacerme la sorprendida no? —pregunte para romper el silencio.

—¿De que hablas Bella? —pregunto con tono inocente.

—Vamos Edward, todos los años Rosalie y Jasper me hacen una fiesta "sorpresa", y todos los años debo aparentar estar sorprendida. Es obvio que ya están enterados.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

**Fin del capitulo**

- - -

**N/A:** Hola a tods, aquí vamos denuevo con otro ^_^ ¿Les gusto?. Hay pobre Bella... ¡Maldición Charlie! ¡no debía haber llegado una semana antes! ¬_¬ Esperemos que no le arruine la fiesta "sorpresa" a Bells :$

Kisses.

_Canción del capitulo_: Confessions of a broken heart (Daugther and Father) de Lindsay Lohan, creo que va con el capitulo... porque Charlie llega, por el cumpleaños de Bella, ok, pero Renée tiene razón... porque ni siquiera habla con ella ¿Para qué lo hace entonces? . A Bella no le importa... pero que al menos que no ocupe la tonta escusa de 'Vine a estar con mi hija' cuando ni siquiera hablan ¬_¬. Esta canción de verdad es buena... y el video más... es como perfecto para este Fic ;)


	6. Regalos

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

- - -

**Capitulo 6 "Los regalos"**

—_¡Más vale que te vayas luego del cumpleaños!_

—_¡Esta también es mi casa mujer!_

Habían estado peleando desde la madrugada. Y no había logrado dormir desde entonces. Hoy era viernes, hoy seria la fiesta.

Durante toda la semana Charlie y Renée habían peleado, las razones… ya ni siquiera las entendía.

A veces me daban ganas de decirle a Charlie que se fuera de casa, o decirle a Renée que pidiera el divorcio. Cada vez que me lo proponía… me acobardaba.

Lo que más me gustaba era ir a la escuela, si antes ir a la escuela lo encontraba un alivio, ahora más. Ya que, todos los días estábamos Edward y yo juntos, lo pasaba tan bien con él. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Con Alice y Emmett, también. Emmett era como el hermano mayor que siempre quise, Alice era como… bueno, era Alice, y seguía llamándome "cuñadita", pero ya estaba comenzando a tolerarlo.

Mire mi reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana. _Woah_, si que había estado mucho tiempo despierta, y ellos habían estado mucho tiempo gritándose. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacía el baño.

Ya vestida escuche como se abría la puerta.

—_¡¿A dónde vas?!_

—_¡A trabajar mujer! ¡¿Quién va a traer el dinero si no soy yo?!_

—_¡¿Me estas llamando muerta de hambre?! ¡recuerda que estas trabajando para mi primo!_

Escuche un gran portazo y nada más. Vi el reloj, eran las siete en punto. Tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación.

Al entrar a la cocina me encontré con Renée, estaba sentada en la mesa.

—Hola.

—Bella, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Renée se levanto y me abrazo.

—¿Dormiste bien?

_No, nada._

—Si.

Deje mi bolso sobre la mesa y saque la caja de cereales junto la leche.

—¡Oh tus regalos! —exclamo mientras salía rápidamente de la cocina.

Me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer.

_¿Qué será este año?_

Ya había terminado de comer cuando llegó Renée a la cocina, entre sus manos tenía tres grandes paquetes, gemí internamente.

—Este es el de tú tío Aro.

Me mostró el más grande, su envoltura era plateada con un gran listón rojo. Me lo entregó, recorrí con la mirada el gran paquete. _Dios, que se le ocurrió ahora a este señor. _Abrí con cautela el regalo, debajo de todo el envoltorio había una caja, la abrí…

Adentro de esta había un pasaje de avión, lo tome. Era con destino a Italia, donde residía mi tío. Volví a mirar la caja, también había una nota, la tomé. El papel era color dorado y sus letras eran color cobre. _Típico de Aro. _

_Querida sobrina:_

_Este año cumples diecisiete años, ¡felicidades pequeña!. Este año te mande un boleto de avión para que vengas a visitarnos, tú tía Sulpicia y yo estamos ansiosos por verte. Debo admitir que me siento algo mal por mandarte un pasaje de avión en primera clase, yo te habría mandado el Jet privado pero tú tía dijo que no, ya que nunca te gusto lo "ostentoso". Cuando vengas a Volterra te esperan los demás regalos. _

_Hasta entonces. _

_Tú lindo y "joven" tío Aro._

Sonreí, "joven" tío Aro. _Cuando vengas a Volterra te esperan los demás regalos,_ no pude evitar gemir ante eso, _demás regalos…_ ya sobraba con enviarme un boleto de avión en primera clase.

—¿Qué es?

—Un boleto de avión, para que los vaya a visitar. —se lo mostré a Renée.

—_Woah_, ¿Y cuando planeas ir?

—No lo se, quizá un fin de semana. —me encogí de hombros.

Renée alejo la caja de mi y puso otra en su lugar, esta era más pequeña que la de Aro, el papel era rosa con un gran laso lila.

—Ese es el mió, ¡ábrelo! —sonreí ante la emoción de mi madre.

Lo abrí lentamente, era una cámara fotográfica. _Al fin algo que no sea exagerado._

—Gracias Renée. —dije mientras sacaba la cámara.

Era plateada con decoraciones en dorado, y muy pequeña, cabía en la palma de mi mano.

—No creías que te iba a regalar una simple cámara ¿No?

_Demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

Renée me quito la cámara de las manos.

—Esta es una cámara que aún no sale en el mercado. Es resistente al agua, se puede adherir a cualquier superficie, por ejemplo… si quieres hacer una sesión fotográfica en solitario, puedes pegar la cámara en la pared…

Acerco la cámara a la pared y esta se quedo allí. _Sorprendente._

—Y te sacas las fotografías, ¡sin que se te vea el brazo que muestre que te sacaste la fotografía sola!

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunte mientras sacaba la cámara de la pared.

—No lo se. —se encogió de hombros, sonreí— También tiene tecnología _touch, _o eso dijeron los encargados.

Ahí me fije en que no tenía botones, todo funcionaba con una pequeña pantalla. _Demasiado_.

—Debiste gastar una fortuna. —murmure.

—Lo vales, hija. —acarició mi mejilla.

Guarde la cámara en mi bolso, seguro a los chicos les iba a gustar.

—Ahora el de _Charlie. _—dijo en un susurro.

Me entregó la última caja, esta era igual a la de Renée solo que la envoltura era verde con un lazo amarillo. Suspire, _este es el último._

Lo abrí rápidamente, mientras más rápido mejor.

Era un albún de fotos, sonreí. _Al fin algo sencillo._ La tapa de este era color azul cielo con decoraciones muy particulares, una boca con forma de beso, unas cuantas flores amarillas-obviamente pintadas-, todo tenía un ligero brillo, y en medio había una gran "B" color plateada con bordes morados. _Muy bonito._

—Genial. —susurré con una sonrisa.

Además, se complementaban, la cámara fotográfica y el albún de fotos. Charlie este año había elegido bien.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡se nos paso la hora!. —exclamo Renée viendo el reloj de muralla que teníamos.

Seguí su mirada. ¡Eran las ocho en punto!. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo.

—Dios, ya debo irme.

Tome mi bolso y salí de la cocina seguida por Renée.

—Gracias por la cámara mamá. —la abrase y subí al auto.

Maneje con prisa hacía el instituto. Cuando llegué allí estaban esperándome los chicos. Me estacione rápidamente y baje del auto.

—¡Bells! —canturreó Alice.

—Creí que habías querido dormir más por tú cumpleaños.

—No me lo recuerdes Jasper, además… Renée me entrego los regalos esta mañana por eso demore.

Rosalie y Jasper me abrazaron a la vez y Jasper me entregó una pequeña caja color violeta.

—¡Ábrelo! —me insto Rose.

—Debemos ir a clases. —dije para tratar de zafarme.

—Ya llegamos tarde, un minuto más uno menos. —dijo Jasper.

Suspire y abrí la caja. Adentro había un dije de mariposa, sonreí. Mire mi muñeca izquierda, allí tenía una pulsera, esta era de oro blanco y tenía muchos dijes, de todas las formas ir colores. Era como nuestra "pulsera de la amistad", o algo así. Cada año le agregábamos un dije nuevo. Rosalie también tenía una, y Jasper la llevaba como muñequera. Era lo más exagerado que me gustaba ocupar, si no fuera por el significado que tenía para nosotros... no la hubiera ocupado nunca.

—Pero… este año ya le agregamos uno. —dije mientras sacaba de la caja la mariposa.

—Lo sabemos, pero este es un caso especial. Además… era eso o Rose te llevaba de compras a New York. Serás la única que tendrá uno demás. —explico Jasper.

—Ah, gracias chicos. —los abrace con alivio.

_Me salve. _No quería ir a New York y menos con el propósito de ir de compras.

Jasper me quito suavemente la mariposa de las manos y comenzó a ponerla en mi pulsera, cuando termino vi la pulsera. Sin duda la mariposa resaltaba entre todos, su color verde agua con brillos dorados le daba un toque único.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña! —Emmett me abrazo levantándome unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

Luego Alice me entregó una gran caja plateada.

—Es de Emmett y mió. —asentí tragando saliva con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lo abrí. Allí había un gran peluche, deje la caja en el capo del auto de Rosalie, y saque el peluche, era mucho más grande. Su pelaje era café oscuro, muy suave y su cara se veía amable. No pude evitar abrazar al peluche.

—Cuando te sientas sola y yo no este, siempre tendrás a Osito Emmy para ti. —dijo Emmett mirando el suelo.

—Me encanto, gracias Emmett. —lo abrace.

—Aunque siempre estaré para ti pequeña hermana. Pero, es bueno tener un peluche. —sonrió.

—¡Oye! ¿Y yo? ¿Estoy pintada acaso? —pregunto Alice con ambas manos en su cintura— Falta mi regalo Bells. — apunto la caja.

—Oops. —susurré mientras me dirigía a la caja.

En efecto, allí estaba su regalo. Era una caja de música, con decoraciones en celeste, su pintura era blanca y su diseño elegante. Saqué la caja de música y deje adentró el peluche, "Osito Emmy". La abrí, enseguida comenzó a sonar una linda melodía en piano, y también había una bailarina girando, su tutú era rosa.

—_Woah_, gracias Alice. —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Bonita la melodía no? —asentí.

—La compuso Edward. —mire a este que me sonrió.

Sabía que tocaba el piano-el mismo me lo había dicho-, pero que ÉL me haya compuesto la melodía… significaba mucho.

—¿Tú creías que te iba a regalar una caja de música que puedes encontrar en el centro comercial? La mande a hacer, especialmente para ti Bella.

—Alice. —la abrace— Gracias.

—Todo por una de mis mejores amigas y cuñada. —me guiño un ojo.

Deje los regalos de mis amigos dentro del auto. De pronto Edward me abrazó.

—No creías que no te iba a regalar algo ¿No? —dijo mientras seguíamos abrazándonos.

—Edward, compusiste la melodía para la caja de música, eso ya es bastante. —negó con la cabeza.

—¡Chicos! ¡debemos irnos! —exclamó Alice mientras corría con los demás para entrar al instituto.

—¿Ah? —dijimos a la vez Edward y yo.

¿Qué les había pasado?

—¡Oigan ustedes! —nos llamó una brusca voz.

Nos volteamos y abrí mis ojos como platos. Frente nosotros estaba el director de la escuela, el director Laurent, su piel era un poco morena y su mirada penetrante.

—¿No deberían estar en clases?

—Eh… Bella se sentía mal. —dijo Edward luego de unos minutos.

—Usted es nuevo ¿No?

—Si. —contesto Edward con tono cortés.

—Señor…

—Cullen.

—Cullen, no sabe cuantas veces me han dicho la escusa de "me siento mal", a detención los dos.

—Acaba de comenzar el día. —dije.

—¿Señorita Swan no? —asentí— Ya dije, ambos a detención.

Refunfuñe y jale a Edward dentro del instituto.

—Mi cumpleaños y a detención. —susurre mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

—Alice debió decirnos.

—Esa duendecillo quiso salvarse sola.

—Junto con los demás.

—Cierto.

Cuando llegamos frente la puerta de detención, busqué entre mi bolso.

—Edward, ¿No tienes un sándwich o algo?

—¿Para qué?

—Ya verás… ¿Tienes algo o no?

Edward buscó en su bolso.

—Si.

Me entregó dos sándwiches de mermelada.

—Alice me dijo que los necesitaría, al parecer ese diablillo sabía que esto nos pasaría.

Abrí la puerta. La sala de detención estaba como siempre... los chicos más problemáticos, más de alguno dormía, otros molestaban al que dormía, etc. La señora Cope estaba sentada en la mesa de enfrente leyendo una de sus novelas románticas.

—Bella, hace tiempo que no apareces por aquí. —dijo la señora.

—Lo se.

—¿Qué traes esta vez?

—Sándwiches de mermelada. —se los entregué.

—Perfecto. —me entregó dos botellas de Coca-Cola— Pueden sentarse donde gusten.

Me fije como la señora Cope veía detenidamente a Edward, este al darse cuenta se removió incomodo. Solté una risita y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a los últimos bancos de la sala, era mucho mejor no estar cerca de los "chicos malos".

—Ahora entiendo. —dijo Edward mientras nos sentábamos.

—Lo se.

Le entregué una botella de Coca-Cola a Edward.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que hay que entregarle algo a esa señora?

Abrí la botella y di un sorbo.

—Hace dos años Rosalie tubo una discusión con unas chicas que le dijeron que no era rubia natural… Rosalie no permitió tal "ofensa". Nos castigaron.

—¿A los tres?

—Éramos "cómplices". —hice comillas en la última palabra, Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Feliz cumpleaños Bella. —dijo luego de un rato en silencio.

—Gracias Edward. —lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- - -

**N/A:** Ayy, que regalos. ^.^ No se si existe una cámara como la de Bella, pero bueno... u_ú. Falta el regalito de Edward ^0^. Morí de ternura con lo que dijo Emmett cuando le entregó el regalo a Bells xD. Uyy la pobre Bella ya no puede ni dormir T_T .

Kisses.


	7. La fiesta

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece solo esta trama.

- - -

**Capitulo 7 "La fiesta"**

—No era necesario que se llevarán mi auto. —dije por décima vez.

—Vamos Bella, coopera ¿Si? —refunfuñe mientras me hundía más en el asiento—. No se porque no te gusta celebrar tus cumpleaños.

—No me gustan las fiestas ¿A ti si?

—Depende de quién sea mi compañía. Bella, por favor, los chicos se esmeraron mucho en esto, al menos aparenta felicidad. Alice moriría de tristeza al ver que no eres feliz.

—¿Ella te dijo que me dijeras este discurso no?

Rió entre dientes.

—Algo así. —sonreí.

Comencé a juguetear con la cámara que me había regalado Renée. Durante todo el día los chicos habían sacado miles de fotos. Comencé a ver las fotos que habían sacado. En casi todas estaba Emmett, siempre se colaba en las fotos. Me quedé viendo una en especial, estaba solo Edward, y tenía esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunte mientras veía como se estacionaba a las afueras de su casa.

—Vamos a saludar a Esme.

Se bajo del auto y luego abrió la puerta para que yo saliera. Al entrar a la casa, se sintió enseguida esa onda de "familiaridad". De pronto apareció Esme, tenía esa sonrisa llena de calidez que tenía cada vez que la veía, enseguida se abalanzó para abrazarme.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!

—Gracias Esme.

—¿Te gustaron los regalos?

—Si, muy lindos todos, de verdad.

—¡Oh tú regalo! —exclamo antes de salir corriendo.

Mire a Edward con las cejas alzadas. ¿Más regalos?

—¿Qué? —dijo con tono inocente.

Luego de un tiempo llegó Esme con una pequeña caja. Su envoltorio era color marfil con brillos.

—De parte de Carlisle y mía.

—Gracias. —dije cuando me la entrego.

Retire suavemente el papel envoltorio, luego abrí la caja y me encontré con, dos horquillas, tenían pequeñas piedras preciosas por doquier, la que más resaltaba era una esmeralda que tenían ambas en el centro.

—¿Te gusto? —la calida voz de Esme me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Si, Esme, son preciosas, tuvieron que gastar una fortuna.

—No te preocupes. —Esme me acaricio una mejilla.

—Mamá, llevaré a Bella a pasear por el patio.

—Oh claro, dámelas querida, yo las guardaré por mientras.

Le entregué las horquillas a Esme y le sonreí.

Salimos hacía el patio trasero. El patio de los Cullen era el más hermoso que había visto, el césped estaba verde brilloso cortado en la medida perfecta, habían flores de todos los tipos, y en medio del patio había una gran fuente, dentro de esta había una escultura de yeso. Ya conocía el patio de los Cullen, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Edward puso una mano en mi espalda y comenzamos a caminar entre los árboles.

—Este es como mi escondite —dijo cuando llegamos frente un gran árbol que tenía una apertura en su tronco—. Compramos la casa por esto.

—¿Enserio?

—Si. —dijo entre risas, sonreí.

Edward se puso tras de mi, coloco ambas manos en mi cintura y me levanto para poder entrar a su "escondite". Ya adentro examine el lugar, se veía bastante limpio, en un rincón había una almohada.

—¿Qué hace una almohada aquí? —pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Alice, ayer se infiltro y se dio una siesta, solo para molestarme. —reí.

Me acomode en el rincón, tomé la almohada y la puse sobre mis piernas. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miro.

—Bella, ¿Dormiste bien?

—No del todo. —admití.

—Te ves cansada.

Inevitablemente bostece. Edward soltó una risita.

—Es tú culpa, porque dijiste que tenía sueño. —le di un suave codazo.

—Yo tampoco dormí bien, estaba nervioso.

—Yo debería ser la nerviosa, me van a torturar en unas cuantas horas.

—Bella… —rodó los ojos.

Inconscientemente apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, este rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me atrajo más a él. Comenzó a tararear una melodía muy bonita, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por su voz...

Abrí los ojos por las voces que escuchaba. A medida que mi vista se iba aclarando vi de golpe el rostro de Edward, tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro sereno, su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y el otro estaba en mi espalda. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

—¡Bella, Edward!

Esa voz pertenecía a Alice, nos estaba llamando.

Llevé mis manos al rostro de Edward y lo acaricie, su piel estaba calida.

—Edward… —lo llamé en un susurró.

Lo vi fruncir ligeramente el ceño y apretarme con fuerza, atrayéndome más a él en el acto. No pude evitar sonreír.

—Edward, Alice nos llama.

Aún no quitaba mis manos de su rostro, sentía que mis manos encajaban perfectamente en el.

—Ya, me voy. —dije intentando zafarme de su agarre.

Edward rápidamente abrió los ojos y no me soltó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto.

—Nos quedamos dormidos, Alice esta buscándonos, hasta acá escucho sus gritos.

Edward me soltó y nos sentamos, miró su reloj.

—¡Son las ocho! —exclamo alarmado— Se suponía que te tenía que distraer hasta las siete y media.

—Oh, que horror. —dije sonriendo.

Edward rápidamente bajo del árbol, me acerqué a la salida, extendió sus manos para que las tomará y baje. Ya en el suelo comenzamos a caminar para entrar a casa.

—¡Bella! —exclamo Alice cuando nos vio.

—Hola Alice. —salude con una sonrisa.

—¡Edward te dije que hasta las siete y media! ¿Acaso querías raptarla? ¿La querías solo para ti? ¡eres un picarón!

Me sonroje ante las palabras de la duendecillo. Alice tomó mi mano y me jalo dentro de la casa, pude ver como Edward entraba, me dio una sonrisa de aliento a lo que yo respondí con un gemido.

—Bella, estas retrazada. —dijo Alice ya en su habitación.

—Sinceramente Alice, hubiera preferido que Edward me hubiese raptado.

—Ya lo creo, picarona. —me dio un suave codazo.

—Eh, ¡Alice!

—Ay Bella, eres tan terca, mi hermano es perfecto para ti y tú perfecta para él.

Rodé los ojos.

Alice siempre con lo mismo. Ya tenía las cosas bien claras, nunca en la vida iba a estar con alguien, nunca me iba a casar. Tenía más que claro que Edward era… _perfecto, _ideal para cualquier chica. Pero no importaba…

—¿Te gustaron las horquillas? —pregunto Alice mientras comenzaba a peinar mi cabello.

—Si, son hermosas.

—Lo sabía ¿Edward ya te dio su regalo?

—No.

Vi a Alice sonreír a través del espejo.

—Alice… ¿Cómo sabes cuando amas a alguien?

—Uh, yo amo a Jasper. —sonrió.

—Enserio, Alice.

—Enserio, Bella ¿Nunca has sentido que conoces a una persona como de toda la vida?.

_Si, con Edward._

—Si.

—Bueno, algo así me paso con Jasper. Cuando estoy con él es como si mi corazón latiera rápido pero lento a la vez… es algo muy loco, si pienso o estoy con él todo desaparece para mi… ¿Recuerdas la vez en que estaba en el almuerzo viendo a Jasper hablar con Emmett y Edward?

—Si, tuvimos que lanzarte agua para que nos tomarás atención.

—Era porque lo estaba viendo a él —soltó una risita—. Un claro ejemplo de amor son mis padres… ellos se conocen desde que estaban en el instituto, y no se han separado desde entonces.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Así es el amor Bella —se encogió de hombros—. O tus padres, tú dijiste que Charlie trabaja mucho… seguro Renée lo ama tanto que lo espera y muchas cosas más.

_Si supieras._

—Bella, comprendo que le temas al amor… a muchos les pasa. Pero créeme mi hermano nunca te hará sufrir, es guapo.

Solté una carcajada.

—¡Vamos! ¿En que parte del mundo encontrarás a un hombre con ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, y encima simpático? Y créeme no lo digo porque sea mi hermano. —sonrió.

—Edward es único.

Eso era verdad.

—Sabes, fue prácticamente todo el instituto. Renée estaba encantada.

—¿Y Charlie?

—Renée dijo que llegaría más tarde. —suspire aliviada.

Luego de un tiempo, ya estaba lista. Alice me había puesto un vestido azul, era a tiras, dejando un provocador escote-según yo, Alice decía que estaba exagerando-, este me llevaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba unos tacones negros con brillos, tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje, mi cabello iba arreglado en unas formadas ondas, y le había agregado las horquillas que me habían regalado Esme y Carlisle. No estaba nada mal, ni siquiera me reconocía.

Alice en cambio llevaba un vestido negro que tenía un lazo gris.

—¿Lista? —pregunto antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

—No. —Alice rodó los ojos y salimos de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras nos encontramos con Edward, estaba vestido con una camisa azul abierta tres botones y arremangada, y sus pantalones eran negros.

—¡Edward! ¡ya esta lista la cumpleañera!

Edward me vio de pies a cabeza, y luego se detuvo en mis ojos. Me sonroje.

—No tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa que luces… —sonreí.

—¡Alerta cursi! —dijo Alice riendo— ¡debemos irnos!

Nos tomo a los dos de las manos y salimos de la casa.

—Maneja rápido Eddie.

—No me llames Eddie. —dijo Edward mientras prendía el auto.

Alice iba en el asiento trasero, mientras yo en el copiloto junto a Edward. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, ya lograba escuchar la música a todo volumen. Gemí.

—Pórtate bien. —dijo Alice antes de abrir la puerta.

Al entrar a mi casa, sentí la necesidad de correr para salir de allí. Todo rebalsaba de gente, la música tapaba mis oídos, veía a todos bailar, reír, besarse, y otras cosas no aptas para menores. En cada rincón de la casa había gente. Alice y Edward me guiaron a la sala principal, en ella había un gran arco de globos que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Bella", de pronto… un foco de luz me alumbro solo a mi, llevé una mano a mis ojos, molestaba la luz.

—¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡HA LLEGADO LA CUMPLEAÑERA! ¡DEMOSLE UN APALUSO A BELLA SWAN! —esa voz era de Emmett a través de un micrófono.

La música dejo de sonar, y una ola de aplausos inundo la sala-algunos gritos también-. Solo atine a sonreír. Alice me dio un empujoncito para que comenzara a caminar entre la muchedumbre. Miraba a ambos lados, me sentía "algo" cohibida. _Demasiada gente._ Al final del recorrido me encontré con Emmett, que estaba sobre un pequeño escenario, a su lado estaba un DJ, Emmett me tomo de la cintura y en un acto rápido me subió al escenario. En un segundo, quedé frente miles de chicos y chicas, abrí mis ojos como platos y mire a Emmett.

—¡DEJEMOS QUE DIGA UNAS PALABRAS A SU PUBLICO!

Emmett me entregó el micrófono, ¡¿QUERÍA QUE DIJIERA ALGO?!. Mire el micrófono detenidamente.

—Eh… yo…

En un acto de torpeza el micrófono resbalo de mis manos y cayó al suelo haciendo un molesto ruido. Muchos se taparon los oídos, incluyéndome. _Solo a mí me podía pasar._

—¡BUENO ES LA CUMPLEAÑERA! ¡SI QUIERE BOTA TODA LA JARRA DE PONCHE! ¡WOO! ¡ARRIBA LAS TORPES!

Todos volvieron a aplaudir y a gritar. Baje del escenario con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Ahí me encontré con los demás.

—Grandes palabras… —dijo Rosalie entre risas.

—Al menos Emmett logró salvar la situación, la noche no podía empezar mejor. —dije cruzándose de brazos.

—Bella, solo una vez en la vida cumples diecisiete años. Por cierto, estas muy linda.

—Gracias Jasper.

—Jazz, ¿Bailamos? —Alice le tendió una mano a Jasper que gustoso tomo.

—Tengo sed. —dijo Rosalie mientras se dirigía a una mesa donde habían refrescos.

Edward se puso a mi lado y sonrió. Entre la multitud divise a Renée, estaba bailando con un chico.

—Esa es mi madre ¿No?

—Si, es Renée. Baila bien. —le di un suave codazo a Edward.

Renée me vio y me saludo con la mano.

—¿Bailamos?

—No bailo.

—Bella, por favor, solo una canción y si sigue sin gustarte no bailas más.

—Solo una canción… —dije mientras tomaba su mano. Edward hizo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y caminamos hacía la pista de baile.

Comenzó a sonar otra canción. Edward puso mis manos en sus hombros y una de sus manos la puso en mi cintura, inconscientemente, comencé a mover mis caderas al compás de la música, saqué mis manos de los hombros de Edward y comencé a moverme más, Edward también sacó sus manos de mi cintura y comenzó a bailar de VERDAD. La canción era tan movida y fácil de aprender que ya hasta la estaba cantando, al parecer Edward también se la sabía ya que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Levante mis brazos y comencé a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Esto no era tan malo.

Cuando termino la canción sentía como la adrenalina se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

—¿Y? —pregunto Edward mientras sonreía.

—Sigamos bailando, "Dancing with the stars". —Edward rió por como lo había llamado.

Comenzó la otra canción, esta vez no necesitaba que Edward comenzará a guiarme. Algunas veces pasaba mis manos por mi cabello y movía mi cabeza ligeramente. Entre toda la gente pude divisar a Jasper y Alice bailando, lo mismo con Rosalie y Emmett, que se besaban y a la vez bailaban. Edward tomó mi mano, me giro y me acercó más a él, reí. Termino la canción.

Rápidamente comenzó otra, comencé a moverme enseguida, al igual que Edward. La canción no era tan "acelerada" como las anteriores, así que mis movimientos eran más lentos. Edward rodeo mi cintura con sus dos brazos y me atrajo a él. Comenzamos a movernos así, pegados. Edward no despegaba sus ojos de los míos ni yo de los suyos. Cuando termino la canción, me sentía muy cansada, nunca había bailado tanto.

—Bailas bien, no se porque no te gusta. —dijo Edward mientras nos alejábamos de la pista de baile.

—Claro, y la Luna es de queso. —rodé los ojos, Edward rió.

—¿Tienes sed?

—Mucha. —admití.

—Te traeré algo.

—Esta bien. —sonreí.

Edward comenzó a caminar entre la multitud hasta que lo perdí de vista. De pronto vi a Charlie y Renée salir de la sala. Inconscientemente los seguí, por suerte no se percataron de mi presencia, iban susurrando cosas y sus rostros no eran los más serenos. Subieron al segundo piso, y se encerraron en su habitación.

—_¡Quiero ver a Bella!_

—_¡Le arruinarás la noche!_

—_¡Es el cumpleaños de mi hija!_

—_¡Me sorprende que sepas que hoy es su cumpleaños! _

Apoye mi cabeza en la puerta y me deje caer en el suelo. Me sobre salte cuando se escucharon los gritos cada vez más altos. Abrí la puerta de golpe, Renée y Charlie fijaron con los ojos como platos su vista en mi.

—¡Bella! —gritaron a la vez.

—Tengan al menos la consideración de no gritar tan fuerte, no quiero que todos se enteren de sus peleas.

Me sorprendí al escuchar mi voz tan fría. No dejé a ninguno contestar, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con Edward. Abrí mis ojos como platos y llevé una mano a mi boca.

—Bella yo…

—¿Escuchaste todo? —pregunte sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si.

Sentí como mis ojos se ponían vidriosos. Sin siquiera mirarlo comencé a correr, lo único que quería era alejarme de allí, que la tierra me tragara, desaparecer. Perfecto, Edward se había enterado de mi _secreto_, nunca más volvería a verme igual, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Llegué hasta el patio trasero, allí no había nadie. Me senté en cuclillas y deje que las lagrimas brotarán con libertad. Había ocurrido lo que más temía...

De pronto sentí una calida mano en mi hombro, gire mi cabeza y lo vi.

**Fin del capitulo**

- - -

**N/A:** Muajaja, que mala soy! xD Hayy pobre Bella u_ú.

Lista de canciones que bailan Edward y Bella por orden:

_-Control de Metro Station._

_-Shake it de Metro Station._

_-Stranger de Hilary Duff._

_Y cuando Bella entra a la casa esta sonando "Lovegame" de Lady Gaga_.

Espero les guste... aunque tengo el ligero presentimiento que quieren matarme en estos momentos por dejar el capitulo allí... (no los culpo yo también me odiaría).

Kisses.


	8. Su regalo

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.**

**Capitulo 8 "Su regalo"**

Su rostro estaba sereno, y sus ojos se mostraban calidos.

Tenía miedo, temor a que Edward no volviera a verme como antes, a que comenzara a tratarme distinto. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que estaba molestándome, era como si fuera a vomitar palabras, necesitaba desahogarme.

—Bella…

Me levante y no me volteé para mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que paso…

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —me gire para verlo y limpie mis lagrimas—. El asunto es Edward, que mis padres, pelean desde que era niña. Pelean las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana. ¿Las razones? Ya ni siquiera las entiendo, ¿Por qué no se divorcian? Solo Dios sabe porque. La verdad es que hoy no dormí nada por que me despertaron sus gritos, y casi todas las noches es igual. Charlie a veces se va de casa y no vuelve en dos semanas o un mes. Los únicos que sabían esto eran Jasper y Rose. La vez que me vieron llorando no fue porque me caí de la escalera, en realidad fue porque estaban volviendo a pelearse…

Iba a seguir hablando pero no pude, ya que Edward me abrazo con fuerza. Tarde un poco en responderle el abrazo pero cuando lo hice no pude evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a salir. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho mientras Edward acariciaba con una mano mi cabello.

—Llora todo lo que quieras Bella, aquí estoy yo… no te dejaré.

Luego de un tiempo indefinido nos separamos. Por suerte el maquillaje era a prueba de agua. Edward limpio mis lagrimas con sus pulgares mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. Luego me dio un beso en la frente.

—No debes avergonzarte, porque tú no eres la culpable de esto.

—No quiero que me veas diferente por…

—¿Por qué lo haría? Bella esa idea es tonta.

—¿Seguro que no me trataras diferente por… _eso_?

Edward sonrió y me abrazo.

—No seas tonta. Te quiero Bella.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, _te quiero Bella._ No, seguro era un "te quiero" de amigos, Jasper me había dicho muchas veces "te quiero". Hice como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso y lo apreté con más fuerza.

—Hoy es tú día Bella, y nadie puede arruinarlo. Vamos a la fiesta.

Puso una mano en mi espalda y caminamos para entrar a casa.

—¿Dónde estaban? —nos pregunto Alice cuando entramos a la sala.

—Bella se había sofocado por tanta gente y salio a tomar aire, yo la acompañe.

—¡Siempre tan caballero Eddie! —Alice pellizco la mejilla de Edward y se fue dando saltitos.

—¿Bailamos? —Edward extendió su mano para que la tomará.

—Esta bien. —sonreí.

La canción que comenzó a sonar era lenta, Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos atrayéndome más a él en el camino, yo por mi parte rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y comenzamos a movernos lentamente.

—Edward… por favor, no le digas a nadie.

—No te preocupes Bella.

—Gracias, Edward.

Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y cerré mis ojos.

Edward no se lo diría a nadie, eso era algo bueno. De alguna manera, me sentí más tranquila al decirle todo a Edward. No sabía porque, pero no me gustaba guardarle cosas. La fiesta termino luego de algunas horas. Me dolían terriblemente los pies, me había movido mucho toda la noche. Solo se quedaron los chicos.

—¡La casa es un desastre!

—Bella, debes admitir que no esta peor que el año pasado.

—Rosalie tiene razón Bells, el año pasado estiraron el papel higiénico por toda la casa y casi todo

el piso tenía vomito de los que se emborracharon.

—No me lo recuerdes Jasper.

—Esta bien, a limpiar. —dijo Alice mientras nos entregaba a cada uno una escoba.

Estuvimos un tiempo incontable limpiando, hasta que la casa quedo igual que antes, talvez mejor.

—Nunca en mi vida había visto tanta basura. —dije mientras apuntaba las cincuenta bolsas negras de basura que estaban en un rincón.

—Es porque no has visto el cuarto de Emmett —dijo Edward riendo.

—¡Oye! —alego Emmett.

—Es hora de irnos, son las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Tan tarde Jazz?

—Si, Alice.

—Dios, ya debemos irnos.

—Rose, ¿Puedes llevar a mis hermanos a casa?

—Claro, Edward no hay problema.

Mire a Edward, que solo me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

Íbamos caminando hacía la puerta, pero de pronto, apareció Charlie, abrió la puerta rápidamente, salió de casa, y en unos segundos vimos como salía en su auto.

—_Woah_, tú padre si que tenía prisa ¿No Bella?

—Si, Emmett. Quizás fue a hacer algo al trabajo. —respondí mirando el piso.

Salimos de casa, y me despedí de todos.

—Nos vemos mañana Bella. —se despidió Alice antes de que Rose prendiera el auto.

Edward y yo nos despedimos con la mano y nos sentamos en uno de los escalones del porche.

—Tengo que darte tú regalo.

Edward buscó algo en el bolsillo de sus jeans, luego me entregó una caja azul. La abrí con delicadeza. Dentro había un colgante, al parecer era de oro blanco. En el centro había un corazón que era más grande que mi dedo pulgar.

—Puedes abrir el corazón.

Con mi dedo pulgar logré abrir el corazón, de pronto comenzó a sonar una suave melodía, era la melodía que Edward estaba tarareando cuando estábamos en el árbol.

—Es hermoso, gracias Edward.

—Puedes poner algo dentro del corazón, una foto o algo así.

—La melodía es hermosa.

—La inspiraste tú.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, esta y la que suena en la caja musical. Pero esta... es la más especial.

—Debiste gastar una fortuna.

—Lo valió cada centavo —me sonroje—. Debo irme, si me tardo más Alice estará preguntándome cosas… más de las que ya me preguntara —sonrió de lado.

—Esta bien —sonreí.

Ambos nos levantamos, Edward se puso frente mi y me abrazo.

—Hasta mañana Bella.

—Nos vemos, y otra vez gracias.

Edward sonrió y subió a su auto.

Entre a mi casa, cuando perdí de vista el auto de Edward. Subí a mi habitación, tomé mi cámara que estaba sobre mi cama y comencé a pasar las fotos, sabía perfectamente cual quería. Cuando la encontré conecte la cámara a mi computador, y baje todas las fotografías. Luego prendí la impresora y le puse papel fotográfico*. Modifique la fotografía para que se imprimiera en un tamaño más pequeño. Luego comenzó a imprimir. Tomé unas tijeras y corte la fotografía para que calzara perfecta en el corazón del colgante. Acomode la fotografía y listo.

Había puesto la foto en que aparecía solo Edward con su sonrisa torcida. No pude evitar sonreír y acariciar la fotografía.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama con el colgante en las manos.

__

Yo también te quiero, Edward.

Fin del capitulo

- - -

N/A:

El _Papel fotográfico es ese que tienen las fotografías cuando las revelas. Venden ese tipo de papel en las tiendas, y es mucho mejor para imprimir las fotografías desde el computador sin papel normal :D_

Okay, aquí esta el otro… La tonta Bella creyó que Edward le dijo "Te quiero" como amiga! ¬_¬ solo Bella podía pensar eso. Pero la boba Bella no puede evitar enamorarse de Edward (¿Quién no?). Este capitulo... no se, pero es lo único que me dio mi estado anímico actual... u_ú además de que quería actualizar rápido en compensación por dejarlos tan 'intrigados' de alguna manera con el capitulo anterior (no soy tan mala ;D). 


	9. Celos

Crepúsculo no me pertenece solo esta trama.

****

---

Capitulo 9 "Celos"

—Que bonito lo que te regalo Bella.

—Lo se, Rose.

Íbamos camino a la casa de los Cullen, la misma Esme nos había llamado invitándonos, dijo que quería que conociéramos a alguien. Rosalie iba manejando.

Ayer me había dado cuenta de que quería a Edward. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente había pasado. _Te quiero Bella._ Iba a hablar con Edward, le preguntaría el significado de sus palabras anoche. Jugaría todo o nada. No era la persona más audaz del mundo, pero en estos momentos no sabía como, había tomado el valor suficiente para hablar de _eso_ con Edward.

Que mis padres no se amaran y que su matrimonio no haya funcionado, no significaba que a mi me fuera a pasar lo mismo. Por eso estaba emocionada por llegar pronto a la casa de los Cullen, podría hablar con Edward. Cuando Rosalie se estaciono frente la mansión fui la primera en salir del auto. Alice salió a recibirnos, nos abrazo con alegría y a Jasper le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Hola chicos.

—¿A quién quiere presentarnos Esme? —pregunto Rosalie. Alice bufo.

—Véanlo ustedes mismos.

Entramos a la casa, y caminamos hacía la sala. Al llegar allí nos encontramos con los demás. Carlisle y Esme nos recibieron con un abrazo. Ahí me di cuenta de que Edward estaba sentado en el sillón junto a una chica. Su cabello era rubio fresa, su piel tenía un ligero bronceado y llevaba una falda corta que mostraba unas largas piernas, era hermosa.

Edward al verme sonrió, pero esta vez no pude devolverle la sonrisa.

—Esta es Tanya. —dijo Esme.

—¡Hola! —saludo _Tanya._

—Tanya pertenece a una familia amiga y pasará una temporada con nosotros. —explico Carlisle.

Escuche a Alice bufar.

La mire de pies a cabeza, parecía modelo. Hacía que yo me viera más simple de lo que ya era. Edward se unió a nosotros y me volvió a sonreír, desvíe la mirada.

—Los invitamos para que la conocieran, se quedan a almorzar ¿No? —dijo Esme.

—¡Claro! —contestaron Jasper y Rosalie.

* * *

—No te cayo bien ¿Cierto? —me pregunto Alice mientras caminábamos al patio trasero— A mi tampoco, se pega como sanguijuela a Edward, se nota que quiere algo con él…

—Pero Edward no…

No logre continuar porque Emmett se unió a nosotros.

—Chicas ¡haremos una Barbecue! ¿Qué te ocurre Bells? Te ves pálida y en estado de shock.

Ja. Que perceptivo era este chico. Me contuve para no bufar.

—No, nada Emmett.

—Vamos con los demás.

Emmett nos rodeó a ambas con sus brazos y caminamos en dirección a la parrilla donde estaban todos.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo Esme?

—Oh no, gracias Rosalie, pero Tanya y yo preparamos todo esta mañana, solo falta que los hombres cocinen la carne.

Sentí como alguien me jalaba y me llevaba lejos de allí.

—¿Qué ocurre Edward? —pregunte y me sorprendí cuando mi voz sonó con tono enojado. Ni siquiera lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto.

Bufé.

—Oh, lo siento. No soy una Miss Universo. —me cruce de brazos y entorne los ojos, Edward soltó una risita. ¿Se divertía conmigo?

De pronto tuve ganas de golpearlo, algo raro, porque no era una persona violenta.

—No eso, quiero decir, que no luces muy bien, ¿Pasaste mala noche?

—No —respondí cortante aún sin mirarlo.

—¿Entonces?

—Edward… quiero preguntarle algo.

Tomé aire y levante la vista para mirarlo, era momento de aprovechar no de ser una enojona total. Sus ojos verdes me encantaban y me hacían preguntarme: ¿Cómo podía enojarme con él?

—Esta bien, dime.

—Lo de…

No pude seguir porque llegó Tanya. Me fue inevitable poner los ojos en blanco. Perfecto.

—Hola chicos.

—Hola Tanya. —dijo Edward cortésmente.

—¿Tú eres Bella? —asentí— Escuche que ayer estabas de cumpleaños, ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado!

—Gracias.

—¿Cuántos años cumpliste?

—diecisiete.

—Oh, eres una niña todavía.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Vamos, la tipa acababa de conocerme, no podía decir si yo era "Una niña" o no. La edad no significaba nada.

—Tanya va a entrar a la Universidad el próximo año. —explico Edward.

—Si ¡Iré a Stanford! ¿No es genial?

—Mucho, que bueno —dije tratando de sonreír, pero sin lograrlo. _Encima inteligente._

—Si, pero no hubiera entrado de no ser por Edward, que me dio clases particulares el verano pasado.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward, un nudo se formo en la boca de mi estomago y tomé aire con brusquedad. La imagen de los carnosos labios de Tanya tocando la mejilla de Edward no saldría de mi mente en un buen tiempo.

—No fue nada Tanya. —contesto él.

—Voy a ver en que puedo ayudar —dije sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Comencé a caminar rápido para alejarme de ese par. _Tonta Isabella, no le gustas, y nunca lo harás_.

—Insoportable ¿No? —me pregunto Alice cuando llegué a su lado, no dije nada—. Eso se llaman celos Bella.

¿_Celos? Maldición._

* * *

—Bella no has comido nada.

—Si he comido Esme. —dije echándome a la boca un gran trozo de carne.

Alice que estaba a mi lado y comenzó a reír, la fulmine con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de mi patética situación?

* * *

—Estuviste callada todo el día Bella.

—Lo se, Esme, es que la fiesta de ayer me dejo secuelas.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió Tanya que estaba al lado de Edward, para variar.

Edward se despidió con una afectuosa sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Luego de las despedidas nos dispusimos a subir al auto.

—No te preocupes Bella, me encargaré que esa modelo de Victoria secret's no se acerque a Edward. —susurró Alice mientras me abrazaba.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de hablar. Todas mis esperanzas de que Edward pudiera quererme más que como amiga, se desvanecieron. Hasta clases particulares le había dado a Tanya, hacían una pareja perfecta, ambos hermosos.

Esto solo me podía pasar a mi. Luego de prometerme a mi misma nunca enamorarme, que apareciera un Dios griego para hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero resulta que él esta con una chica hermosa que tiene piernas kilométricas. Yo nunca lograría competir con Tanya.

Que hoy no pudiera decirle a Edward lo que yo sentía, era una viva señal de que no éramos el uno para el otro.

El colgante que me había regalado quemaba mi piel, era como si cada vez se ajustará más a mi cuello, ahogándome.

Sin duda el amor no estaba hecho para mi. Yo era como el grinch del amor. _Tonta Bella_, fue lo último que pensé después de arrancarme el colgante del cuello y tirarlo al suelo de mi habitación.

****

_Fin del capitulo_


	10. La única salida

Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

* * *

Este había sido el peor mes de mi vida. Además de estar soportando las peleas de Charlie y Renée, tenía que soportar a Tanya. En el instituto me acobardaba hablar con Edward, ya no podía hacerlo como antes, no me atrevía a preguntarle si me quería como una amiga o no. Tanya se incluía en cada salida que planeábamos, para ir al cine, hasta para ir a "Heladito Cremosito."

—_Pero esto es de bebé_. —se quejó mientras nos sentábamos.

—_Si no te gusta, te puedes ir Tanya_ —contraataco Alice con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

—_Mejor no._

Y se acomodo más en el hombro de Edward.

Rosalie y Alice, me habían dado siempre ideas que podíamos usar para "sabotearla" pero a todas me negaba. Las chicas ya sabían que quería a Edward, ellas mismas me acorralaron en el baño de mujeres…

__

Antes de ir a mi siguiente clase me dirigí al baño, hacía mucho calor y sentí la necesidad de mojar mi cara. Cuando levante la vista, me sobre salte, al ver a Rosalie y Alice a mi espalda. Sus rostros estaban serios.

__

—Hola chicas.

—Bella, ya no soportamos esta situación. —dijo Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuál situación? —pregunte volteándome para verlas frente a frente.

—¡Vamos Bella! Admite que estas loquita por Edward.

—¿Qué Alice?

—Bella, se nota que quieres a Edward.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Tan obvia era? Maldición, eso estaba mal. Me imagine a mi siendo objeto de bulas de Alice y Rosalie. Terrible.

—Tan obvia soy… —murmure mirando el suelo sonrojándome.

—Obvia para nosotras Bella, somos mujeres, los hombres no se dan cuenta pues… ¡porque son hombres! —dijo Rosalie.

—Bella, solo admite frente a nosotras, que quieres a Edward.

—Esta bien, quiero a Edward —dije lo que ellas pedían como si nada. Trate de verme lo mas desinteresada posible.

—¡AAHH! —gritaron antes de abalanzarse sobre mi para abrazarme.

Las chicas me obligaban a vestirme más provocativamente frente a Edward, y a veces intentaban planes para que quedáramos solos, pero nada funcionaba, siempre habían interrupciones. Al final les dije que dejarán de hacer ese tipo de cosas, prácticamente se los rogué. Esperaba que me hicieran caso.

Hoy se cumpliría un mes desde la llegada de Tanya. Un tortuoso mes. También se cumplía un mes más de peleas. Charlie no se había ido de casa en ningún momento y eso era igual a muchas peleas más. Cada día las peleas aumentaban un poco más, incluso… ya habían comenzado con el daño físico…

Ni siquiera lograba dormir del todo bien y mis calificaciones habían bajado. Eso me sorprendió, raras veces dejaba que mi situación familiar interfiriera en los estudios… pero ahora no solo eran mis padres, a esto se le sumaba _él, Edward_.

Edward trataba de no tocar el tema de mis padres, yo misma se lo había pedido. De vez en cuando me preguntaba: ¿Y tus padres? a lo que yo respondía con: Bien, al menos no se han matado. No dejaba que Edward se entrometiera en mi situación. Me avergonzaba, aunque él me dijera que no lo hiciera.

Era día sábado, por la tarde. Renée y Charlie ya iban por su décimo round. Yo estaba encerrada en mi habitación, sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta.

__

—¡No quiero seguir compartiendo habitación contigo! ¡es injusto que YO tenga que dormir en la sala de visitas! —gritaba Renée.

Deje de poner atención a la "conversación" y mire el colgante que tenía en mis manos. Era el que me había regalado Edward…

Me gustaba llevarlo, no importaba si Edward quería a Tanya. Ese colgante siempre me recordaría a él, y que me quería… no importaba si me quería como amiga, al menos me _quería._ Sacármelo el día en que llegó Tanya había sido un acto impulsivo.

Yo quería a Edward, eso ya lo sabía. Rosalie y Alice se ocupaban de recordármelo todos los días. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? No me quería como yo a él. Esa era otra razón para no enamorarme… solo salías lastimado. Había sido una tonta al permitirme amar a Edward, me había dejado llevar. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada… lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo que provenía del primer piso, lo siguió un grito de parte de Renée.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras rápidamente. Por suerte no tropecé. Al llegar a la sala me encontré con Renée en el piso y Charlie de pie frente a ella.

—Bella… —dijo Charlie.

—Dile algo a tú hija Charlie… ¿Por qué no le dices lo que me hiciste?

Renée se levanto del suelo.

—¿Qué te paso mamá? —pregunte casi en un susurró. Ya lograba imaginar lo que había pasado.

—¡Vamos! ¿No eres tan hombre? Bella… ¿Los hombres deben golpear a las mujeres?

Abrí mis ojos como platos y mire a Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Renée?

—Solo te empuje Renée…

—¿¡Empujarme!? ¡me tiraste al suelo! ¡animal!

Y de un momento a otro… Renée se lanzó sobre Charlie. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían… nunca en la vida había visto a mis padres pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, como lo estaban haciendo ahora. La imagen me daba terror.

Renée golpeaba frenéticamente a Charlie mientras este trataba de detenerla, sin éxito claro.

No pude aguantar más, estar allí sin hacer nada…

—¡Ya deténganse! —grité interponiéndome entre los dos.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas separarlos, pero era muy débil. Hasta que termine cayendo al suelo. Mi espalda se estrelló con todo un mueble y recargué todo mi peso en mi muñeca derecha, provocándome un gran dolor.

Hubo un gran silenció.

—¡Bella! —gritaron a la vez mis _padres_.

Ambos trataron de levantarme, pero me solté de sus agarres bruscamente. Me levante del suelo, con algo de dificultad, ya que mi muñeca derecha me dolía en sumo grado.

—¿Ven lo qué hacen? Me dan vergüenza… —dije sin mirarlos a los ojos.

No deje que ninguno dijera ni una sola palabra y salí de la casa rápidamente, no sin antes tomar las llaves de mi auto. Ya en el comencé a llorar. Apoyé mi cabeza en el volante y dejé que las lagrimas recorrieran mi rostro con libertad. Por coincidencia fije mi vista en el porta vasos, allí estaba el boleto de avión que me había regalado Aro. Lo tenía allí porque Renée a cada rato lo sacaba de mi habitación y fantaseaba con él.

Prendí el auto y comencé a pensar en donde podría ir. Rosalie saldría con Emmett, Jasper con Alice… Solo quedaba Edward. Aunque seguro estaba con Tanya, no perdía nada intentándolo.

Comencé a manejar hacía la casa de los Cullen. Faltaba muy poco cuando los vi…

…Tanya y Edward besándose en plena calle. Detuve el auto abruptamente. No lo podía creer…

Sentí como las lagrimas volvían a hacer su aparición, di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme de allí. Ya no me quedaba nadie. Ni siquiera, Jasper y Rosalie. Estaban lo suficientemente ocupados para preocuparse de mis problemas.

Mire el boleto de avión en el porta vasos…

__

Mi única salida.

Fin del capitulo

- - -

N/A:

Nada que decir... solo: _¡Pobre Bella!_ ;( Ha sufrido tanto en esta historia... u_ú

__

En el próximo capitulo de "Nunca digas nunca":

"He querido decirte algo hace mucho..."

"Que coincidencia, yo también"

- - -


	11. Epilogó: Perfecto

__

Crepúsculo no me pertenece solo esta trama.

- - -

****

Epilogo:  
Perfecto

Iba camino a Volterra.

Había decidido hacerle una visita a mis tíos. No llevaba ropa de cambio, celular, o algo por el estilo. Aunque no importaba, allí tenía algunas cosas mías. Por primera vez, agradecí los beneficios del vuelo en primera clase. No creía que a alguien le gustara estar al lado de un chica que no paraba de llorar.

Ya me había tomado dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando lloraba mucho; me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y en los momentos más críticos me mareaba.

No había llevado celular conmigo, lo cual era un alivio. No quería saber nada de nadie.

Una parte de mi me decía que no debí haber tomado la decisión de irme así como así. Pero la otra parte decía que había hecho lo correcto, soportar peleas las veinte cuatro horas del día, y luego encima ver al chico que quieres, besarse con otra… era demasiado para mi estabilidad emocional. Y antes creía que no podía empeorar.

Me preguntaba en que estaban los demás. Lo más seguro era que ni siquiera supieran que yo me había ido.

Ya había llamado a Aro—por el teléfono del avión—avisándole que iría a visitarlo, a lo que respondió que feliz me recibía en su casa. También le había pedido expresamente que no les dijera a nadie que yo iría a Volterra.

Las imágenes de Edward besándose con Tanya no salían de mi mente. Eran como moscas; molestas. Aunque no debía ser egoísta, si Edward quería a Tanya; como buena _amiga_ debía apoyarlo.

Con tantas cosas que habían pasado de un tirón, ya casi había olvidado el dolor en mi muñeca. Esta estaba inflamada y roja. Lo más seguro era que me la había roto. Solo a mi me podía pasar.

Cuando al fin llegué. Estaban esperándome Alec y Jane, mis primos. Por alguna extraña razón, Jane me odiaba, siempre me miraba con desdén e intentaba captar la atención de Aro cuando yo estaba. Alec no era tan indiferente como su hermana gemela, al contrario, era simpático.

—Bienvenida Bella —dijeron a la vez con esas voces dulces que poseían.

—Es un gusto verlos. —les sonreí.

—Bella ¿Qué paso en tú muñeca? —pregunto Alec mientras tocaba mi muñeca herida, gemí; ese contacto me hizo sentir mas dolor.

—Al parecer me la rompí —respondí mordiendo mi labio inferior para no gritar por el dolor.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa llamaremos al medico.

—Gracias, Alec. Has crecido —le dije mirándolo de pie a cabeza.

—Gracias —agradeció con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

Mis primos, eran demasiado hermosos, para tener solo trece años, hacían que pareciera más mediocre de lo que ya era. Tenían unos ojos oscuros con reflejos caobas realmente extraños e intimidantes que mas de alguna vez me habían hecho estremecer, eran pálidos con rostros de niños buenos.

—¿A qué debemos tu _adorable _visita Bella?

—Creí que era momento de visitarlos, no podía desperdiciar el boleto que tu padre me

había regalado, Jane —le respondí a mi prima manteniendo la mirada en Alec.

—Papá te tiene muchos más Bella, ya verás —dijo Alec riendo un poco.

Al menos tendría a mi tío Aro para mantener todas _esas_ imágenes lejos de mi mente. Nunca disfrute recibiendo los regalos de Aro, por qué eran muy ostentosos, pero algo me decía que me harían bien esta vez.

—¡Isabella, querida! —exclamo mi tío al verme bajar del auto. Ese estado de animo tan alocado era típico de él.

—Hola —salude con una tímida sonrisa. Me saludo con dos besos en las mejillas.

—Querida ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu muñeca?

Puse los ojos en blanco sonriendo, al parecer esa era la pregunta del día.

—Me golpeé al caer.

—Eso suena a algo que tu harías, querida.

—¿Y Sulpicia?

Era raro no ver a mi melodramática tía por aquí. Estiré el cuello, buscándola, pero nada.

—Esa mujer fue a Paris, ya sabes; compras —respondió Aro tratando de sonar como un hombre que sufre por los gastos de su esposa. Me reí, Aro no era de ese tipo, era el hombre mas consentidor que conocía. Solo pude decir un "Oh"— ¡Vamos pequeña!

Rodeó mi hombro con su brazo.

—Demetri, llama al medico para que venga —ordeno Jane con tono autoritario.

Mire a mi derecha, allí estaba Demetri. Su cabello se encontraba más largo de lo que recordaba. Él era uno de los empleados de mi tío, uno de los miles. Aro tenía mucho dinero, podía comprar todo lo que quisiera.

Al entrar a la mansión me sentí como una campesina cuando entra al palacio de un rey, es decir, el hogar de Aro era digno de la realeza. Las paredes tenían un diseño muy elegante, un gran candelabro de oro—se notaba—iluminaba todo; a pesar de que aún no se escondía el Sol, los arreglos florales que habían en los rincones eran hermosos, seguro tomaba horas hacer uno de esos.

—Bella, tú habitación es la misma de antes. Puedes ir mientras llega el médico, se que te gusta estar a solas de vez en cuando.

—Gracias, tío.

Subí las escaleras en forma de caracol con apuro, sentía la gran necesidad de estar sola. Cuando llegue a mi habitación me lancé a la cama y tapé mi rostro con una almohada. Mi subconsciente me decía que estaba siendo melodramática. Pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Talvez, ya era hora de irme de casa. Tenía suficiente dinero en mi cuenta corriente para poder arrendar un departamento y lo demás—los regalos de mi tío a veces eran millones y millones de billetes—. Pero no podía dejar sola a Renée, menos ahora que las peleas con Charlie habían pasado otro nivel.

No, aún no debía irme de casa. Tomaría este viaje como un descanso emocional y luego volvería a casa con las energías recargadas para poder soportar todo.

Quité la almohada de mi rostro y tomé entre mis manos el colgante que me había regalado _Edward_. Parecía un ángel, con su sonrisa torcida que tanto que gustaba.

Acaricie la fotografía con mi dedo pulgar.

Un toque a la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Me levanté de la cama apoyando mi brazo herido en la cama, error, escuche como de mi muñeca se escuchaba un _crack_ y no pude evitar soltar un gritito de dolor.

La puerta se abrió sola, y entraron Aro junto un hombre que tenía puesta un bata de doctor y que en su mano tenía un maletín.

—Bella, querida llegó el doctor.

—Hola —salude con una casi sonrisa.

Volví a sentarme en la cama, Aro se sentó a mi lado y el doctor al otro.

—Veamos, muéstrame tú muñeca —dijo el doctor con voz suave.

Estiré el brazo para que viera mi muñeca herida. Tocó levemente la zona hinchada, aunque el tacto había sido leve, aún así me dolió.

—Tú muñeca, esta rota.

—¿¡Rota!? —grite sorprendida.

—Tendremos que enyesar.

Gemí.

* * *

Una semana. Una semana había pasado aquí, en Volterra. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para mi gusto.

No me había comunicado con nadie en ese tiempo. Renée había llamado hace unos días, Aro le había dicho que me encontraba bien y que no se preocupará.

Me preguntaba como estaban las cosas por allá.

En la semana había ocurrido algo inimaginable. Hablé con Jane y no hubieron ni sarcasmos ni malas palabras. La pequeña habló conmigo y me explico lo que ya deducía; que me tenía envidia. Porque su padre me trataba de manera "especial" según ella. Yo en un arrebato le conté todo, al final, éramos primas ¿No? Pero ese fue un gran error, la chismosa fue a contarle todo a mi tío.

Aro reacciono como lo imagine…

—_¡Déjamelo todo a mi querida! ¡Yo me encargaré de esto! _—gritaba Aro mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

—_¡No puedo creer como soportaste tanto querida Bella! ¡Oh, mi sobrina! _—Chillaba por otro lado mi tía Sulpicia.

Les rogué de todas las formas posibles que no hicieran nada, pero no me escucharon.

No sabía que traían entre manos, pero estábamos hablando de Aro, sería algo en grande.

Los regalos que me habían entregado era tal y como los había imaginado, exagerados. Joyas, ropa, zapatos, y libros… Y sirvieron como distracción; un poco.

* * *

—Jane, no se porque hacen esto.

—Papá y sus cosas. Siempre hace fiestas, hasta cuando perdimos el último diente de leche hizo una.

Comenzamos a reír.

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, arreglándonos. Hoy mis tíos realizarían una fiesta, ¿La razón? No la sabía. De lo que si estaba conciente era que estaba metida en un vestido azul de noche, llevaba tacones y aún tenía ese molesto yeso en mi muñeca.

Mi relación con Jane había avanzado, pero solo un poco. Al menos la niña se estaba mostrando más amable.

Luego de unas interminables horas, al fin estábamos listas.

Debía admitir que Jane sabía como hacer este tipo de cosas, me maquillo perfectamente y mi cabello estaba irreconocible, hasta se había preocupado de que mi yeso no se viera tan fuera de lugar.

—Chicas, ya es hora —dijo Alec al otro lado de la puerta.

—Vamos —susurró Jane mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Bajamos las escaletas lentamente—petición mía—, ya que me daba pavor moverme muy rápido con esos tacones que me había obligado a usar Jane. No sabía porque mi tío hacía esto. Extrañamente, tenía un buen presentimiento, por eso no reclame.

Al entrar a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración nos encontramos con miles y miles de personas. Todos vestían elegante y mostraban una postura refinada.

—Bueno, cada uno por su lado. Adiós Bells.

Jane se fue de nuestro lado con una gran sonrisa.

—Jane tiene razón, disfruta de la fiesta.

Alec se alejo de mi lentamente. ¿Ahora que podía hacer? No conocía a nadie allí. Comencé a recorrer el lugar, sentía que desencajaba completamente entre esas personas.

Ya aburrida, me aleje de todas esas cosas y me dirigí al balcón. La vista desde allí era hermosa, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y el viento estaba calido. Llevé mi mano a mi cuello y acaricie el colgante en forma de corazón. Había extrañado a Edward, a todos, pero a Edward en especial. Extrañaba verlo sonreír, reír, sus gestos, todo de él.

Escuche como se cerraba la puerta del balcón. Me volteé lentamente.

—Edward…

Mi voz sonó sorprendida, era obvio que lo estaba. ¡Edward estaba ahí! Su rostro se mostraba sereno, pero sus ojos eran puro sufrimiento, estaban oscuros, ya no tenían ese brillo que habituaban.

Di un paso hacía atrás y mi espalda quedó pegada al barandal del balcón. Edward camino lentamente hacía mi, hasta que solo unos centímetros nos separaban. Era como si tuviera el corazón en mis oídos, sentía como si fuera a salirse del pecho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en los brazos de Edward. Me apretó con fuerzas y escondió su rostro entre mis cabellos, tardé un poco en salir del shock en el que estaba, pero luego respondí su abrazo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste Bella? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿No pensaste en Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Emmett…? ¿No pensaste en como me sentiría yo?

Su voz detonaba dolor, sentí una estaca en mi corazón al escuchar su voz tan mal. Rompí el abrazo y lo miré fijamente.

—No pensé que tuvieras tiempo de pensar en mi, estabas muy ocupado con _Tanya _—prácticamente escupí _ese_ nombre; fue algo que me salió inconscientemente.

—¿Tanya? ¿Lo dices por lo del beso? Bella, ella me besó a mi, yo no a ella. Se había caído al suelo, la levanté y aprovecho eso para besarme. No quería besarla —entre cerré mis ojos a modo de sospecha. Al ver que no iba a decir nada, Edward prosiguió—. Luego de eso me llamó Alice gritándome como loca, diciéndome palabrotas que ni sabía que existían. Dijo que había sido un idiota al ayudar a Tanya a levantarse. Lo primero que hice fue ir a tu casa, pensaba que te encontrabas allí, pero solo me encontré con tus padres… en la sala sin decir nada. Renée lloraba. No pude evitar decirles unas cuantas palabras…

Tanta información, me costaba procesarla toda. No estaba completamente en mis cinco sentidos.

—¿Qué… les dijiste? —Pregunté tartamudeando un poco.

—Que estaban cometiendo un error, que no podían seguir así porque te hacían daño —contesto relajado.

Suspire de alivio.

—Edward… eres tan bueno, y yo… no merezco tener a alguien como tú en mi vida.

—No seas tonta Bella.

Decirle _eso_ ahora era una buena opción, pero también estaba la posibilidad de arruinarlo. No importaba, me sentía tan bien en esos momentos que me arriesgaría.

—He querido decirte algo hace mucho… —comencé a juguetear con un lazo que colgaba de mi vestido.

—Que coincidencia, yo también.

Levanté la mirada, estaba sonriendo con mi sonrisa favorita. Sentí como me sonrojaba.

—Tú primero —hablamos a la vez.

—Las damas primero —dijo con voz cortés. Tomé aire y comencé a caminar por el balcón.

—Antes tenía una promesa conmigo misma. No me enamoraría nunca… —me volteé y apoyé mis manos en la barandilla del balcón— pero paso algo extraño.

Me sentí como un detective a punto de decir la clave que resolvería un importante caso. Aquello me hizo reír.

—¿Qué? —pregunto acercándose más a mi con mi sonrisa favorita.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, ya era momento.

—Llegaste tú y me hiciste romper mi promesa.

Edward tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y acercó el suyo hasta que nuestras respiraciones chocaban.

—Que malo soy —susurró mientras soltaba una risita—. He hecho que una señorita rompa su palabra

Mordí mis labios por un momento.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras —susurré con la respiración acompasaba y el corazón a mil por hora.

—Me encantas Isabella. Desde el primer momento que en hablé contigo, supe que eras especial.

Si mi cabeza no fallaba, en esos momentos estábamos a punto de besarnos. Entre abrí mis labios y cerré mis ojos, esperando. Pero…

—¡Isabella!

—_Tío Aro _—susurré enojada mientras me separaba un poco de Edward.

—Lo siento, interrumpí. Solo quería saber si te gusto la sorpresa —Aro dio un paso adelante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Él nos invito. —susurró Edward.

Ahí comprendí todo, esto era un plan de Aro, él estaba tras de todo esto. No estaba segura si eso era bueno o malo. No, sin duda esto era bueno. Sonreí.

—Me voy. —canturreó Aro mientras salía y volvía a cerrar la puerta del balcón. Refunfuñe y me cruce de brazos.

—Que inoportuno —dije enojada. En esos momentos, odiaba y quería a mi tío. Por una parte, había interrumpido un momento _íntimo_ y por otra había organizado todo esto. Edward comenzó a reír—. No veo lo gracioso, Edward.

Cerré los ojos en forma de desaprobación. Y en cuanto los abrí me encontré con el rostro de Edward a pocos centímetros de mi. Acarició mis mejillas con sus manos y sonrió.

—Lo he querido hacer desde hace mucho —susurró.

Y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio no supe como reaccionar, pero luego llevé mis manos a su espalda y lo apegué más a mi. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, para comenzar a acariciar mi espalda. Éramos como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente una con la otra.

Cuando comenzaba a faltarme el aire, mi cabeza me decía que debíamos parar, pero mi corazón me decía: _¡Ni loca!_ Edward puso sus manos en mis hombros y nos separo.

—Vas a quedar sin aire.

Me sonrojé y sonreí. Lo abrace y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Estuvimos así un tiempo indefinido hasta que escuchamos unos murmullos. Nos separamos levemente y buscamos con la vista a los dueños de esos murmullos.

—¿Chicos? —pregunte no muy convencida.

Frente nosotros estaban: Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie. Restregué mis ojos para asegurarme de que no era una alucinación.

—Después de todo ese traspaso de saliva… ¿Podemos hacer nuestra aparición nosotros?

—¡OH, Alice! —alegó Rosalie dándole un codazo. —no pude evitar reír cuando vi esa escena.

Se acercaron a nosotros, todos estaban vestidos elegantemente. No me costo deducir que Alice estaba tras aquellas vestimentas.

—Edward no nos dejaba verte, dijo algo como: yo primero. Pero ya estaban demorando mucho, imagine lo peor.

—¡Emmett! —Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett.

—¡Bella! —Jasper me abrazó— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿No pensaste en mi? ¿En Rose? ¡Siempre podrás confiar en nosotros!.

—Lo siento, Jazz —me sentí como una niña pequeña a la que estaban regañando por jugar a las escondidillas y no aparecer por una semana; reí ante mis pensamientos.

—Ya se lo dije, Jasper —dijo Edward rodeando mi cintura con un brazo.

—¡Vinimos a buscarte Bells! Volterra es linda, pero te extrañamos —Alice hizo un puchero— ¿Y por qué no nos contaste lo que pasabas?

Entré en shock y miré a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Fuimos nosotros, Bella —dijo Rosalie.

Me sentí incomoda. No quería que ellos supieran lo que pasaba en mi casa. Era una vergüenza.

—Bella, sabemos que nos conocemos hace poco, pero es como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida —continúo Emmett.

—Deben entender… que esto no es fácil —hablé en un susurró.

Hubo un gran silencio. Una ola de remordimiento llegó de repente, no había confiado en los chicos.

—¡Pero como dijo Pumba! ¡Hay que dejar lo atrasado en el pasado! —exclamó Emmett.

En un segundo todos comenzamos a reír. Típico de Emmett, el era capaz de romper atmósferas así de tensas.

—¡Vamos a disfrutar la fiesta! —chilló Alice mientras caminaba con Jasper de la mano hacía la pista de baile.

—¡Es cierto Bells! ¡Vamos!

Y de un momento a otro, Emmett me había llevado con él a la pista de baile. Entre lazó nuestras manos y comenzó a hacernos girar.

—¡Emmett! ¡detente! —grité.

—¡Bella! ¡Esto lo vi en el Titanic! ¡Siempre lo quise hacer!.

Sentía todas las miradas puestas en nosotros, y lograba escuchar las ruidosas risas de Alice. Cerré los ojos, esperando que todo pasara rápido. Sentía tantas vergüenza. Cuando al fin termino la tortura, una seguidilla de aplausos me cohibió más de lo que ya estaba. La cabeza me daba vueltas, era como si el piso estuviera moviéndose.

Comencé a tambalearme, estaba buscando algo en que apoyarme, hasta que choqué con algo.

—Edward… —dije con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Emmett es un tonto.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabello, lo sentía desarreglado, seguro estaba hecha un desastre.

—Tú cabello parece un algodón de azúcar, pero me gusta.

—Edward, no estoy para tus bromas, todo me da vueltas.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward y con mis manos acaricie su cuello.

—¿Podemos escaparnos de esta fiesta?

—¡Por favor! —pedí urgida.

Edward soltó una encantadora risita, tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar para salir de allí.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dije con una mano en mi cabeza. Maldito Emmett, por su culpa estaba prácticamente convaleciente, y no podía aprovechar el momento con Edward en mis cinco sentidos—. Por allí.

Apunte las escaleras. Cuando entramos a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue sentarme en mi cama. Ya estaba comenzando a sentirme mejor.

—Será mejor que te recuestes.

Edward se sentó a mi lado e hizo que me acostará. Las luces estaban apagadas, lo único que daba luz era la claridad de la Luna que se filtraba entre las ventanas.

Sentí como Edward me acariciaba el rostro suavemente, solté un suspiro.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hum?

—Te amo.

—Lo se.

Me senté en la cama y lo miré con los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo?

—Hablas en sueños, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedamos dormidos?

Llevé una mano a mi boca. Al parecer mi subconsciente siempre supo que yo amaba a Edward, solo faltaba que yo la tonta lo admitiera de una buena vez.

—Yo… intente decírtelo en tú cumpleaños, y lo hice, pero al parecer no fui muy

especifico.

—Pensé que… me lo habías dicho como amiga.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Que tonta fui.

—Igual yo.

Volví a recostarme y Edward a acariciar mi rostro, tomé una mano suya y la acaricie. Sentí como Edward se recostaba a mi lado.

—¿Bella?

—¿Si?

—¿Serias mi novia?

—Si.

* * *

Íbamos de regreso a Phoenix. Estaba emocionada por volver, extrañaba el calor, a Carlisle y Esme, Renée y Charlie.

Edward no quiso decirme lo que había hablado con mis padres, dijo que él no era el indicado para decírmelo. Me preguntaba que era lo que mis padres tenían que contarme…

Me sentía más tranquila ahora que los demás sabían la verdad, estaba con más fuerzas para seguir, y soportar lo que venía.

Aro tampoco quiso decir lo que hizo respecto a mis padres. Me disgustaba que no me dijeran nada, pero lamentablemente… debía esperar.

En el aeropuerto nos estaban esperando Carlisle y Esme. Ambos me abrazaron como si hubiera pasado una eternidad y yo a ellos, también los había extrañado.

Edward me llevó a casa en su Volvo.

Mis nervios habían crecido, no sabía como se encontraban las cosas allá. Edward beso mis labios y acaricio mi rostro.

—Tranquila.. Ahora entra…

Tomé aire y abrí la puerta de mi casa. Todo estaba en silencio, sospechoso. Dejé las cosas que llevaba en el suelo y camine hacía la sala. Con manos temblorosas abrí la puerta, allí se encontraban… Renée y Charlie, sentados _civilizadamente. _

—Volví —dije frotando mis manos en mis jeans.

—¡Bella!

Renée no tardó en abrazarme, respondí su abrazo con fuerza, la había extrañado y mucho.

—Mamá…

—¡Lo siento! ¡Soy tan tonta! Pase por alto tus sentimientos, ¡que mala madre soy! —sus azules ojos estaban vidriosos.

—No, mamá… ya…

—Tuvo que venir _Edwin_ a hablar con nosotros para darnos cuenta de nuestro error.

—Edward —corregimos Renée y yo.

—Eso —dijo Charlie pasando una mano por su rizado cabello.

—Tenemos algo que decirte.

—Esta bien, suéltenlo.

Me senté en el sillón, Charlie a mi lado y Renée al otro. No sabía que iba a pasar, tenía curiosidad.

—No podemos seguir así, Bella —comenzó Charlie.

—Por eso, en tú ausencia, contactamos a nuestros abogados… nos divorciaremos querida. —finalizó Renée.

Esta bien… eso no lo esperaba. Lo primero que sentí fue: _sorpresa_, luego_… comprensión, _y finalmente _alivio_. Había esperado eso desde ¿Siempre? Cualquier niño o niña seguro pensaba que la separación de sus padres sería terrible, pero para mi no, al contrario, era un alivio. Mis padres ya no se amaban ¿Entonces para qué seguir casados? Cuando podían rehacer sus vidas perfectamente y así encontrar a alguien que de _verdad_ los hiciera feliz.

Así que eso había hecho Edward, había hablado con Renée y Charlie sobre _eso._

—Y luego Aro nos llamó… y comenzó a gritar en italiano —dijo Renée entre risas. Me uní a las risas de mi madre, solo mi tío Aro podía hacer eso.

—Todo estará listo en unos cuantos meses, como ambos estamos de acuerdo, no hay mucho problema —dijo Charlie—. Mientras yo me iré a Forks, mañana es el vuelo.

Me gire para mirar a mi padre.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro, ahí yo me siento verdaderamente bien, allí tengo a mis amigos… —se encogió de hombros.

—Te amo, hija. Y de verdad lo siento. —Renée apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y tomó mi mano para acariciarla.

—Tengo novio —dije luego de un tiempo en silencio. Mis padres se tensaron y me miraron.

—¿Es italiano? —pregunto Renée con una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Es _Edwin _¿No? Es muy grande para ti, Bella.

—Primero que todo Charlie, se llama _Edward_, y segundo, tiene mi edad.

—Se nota que te quiere.

Renée acaricio mi mejilla.

—Demasiadas cosas en unos días…

Renée prendió la televisión y me levantó del sillón.

—Charlie ve el partido de hoy, Bella y yo iremos a conversar.

Salimos de la sala y caminamos hacía la cocina. Me preguntaba que quería decirme Renée. Ya en la cocina, mi madre sacó helado de chocolate y dos cucharas, me entregó una.

—¿Mamá?

—Hija, ahora que tienes novio debemos hablar.

—Ay no, Renée…

—¿Están usando protección?

—¡Mamá! Recién comenzamos.

* * *

****

Un año después.

—Isabella, tus pies deben tocar tú cabeza.

—Lo siento señora, no puedo; es demasiado —me quejé— ¿Puedo descansar un momento?

—Esta bien.

Suspire, me levante del piso y me salí de la sala. Odiaba las clases de yoga, no sabía como Renée me había convencido de tomar clases con ella. Era una tortura.

Salí del edificio y me senté en un escalón de una escalerilla.

Sin duda había sido un año intenso. Mis padres se habían divorciado, eso era increíble. Pensé que ese día nunca llegaría. Mi vida había tenido un gran cambio. Charlie estaba viviendo en Forks, mientras Renée y yo en Phoenix. Nuestra vida era tranquila, Renée leía, estaba en clases de cocina, y de miles de cosas más.

No entendía como pude haberme prometido nunca enamorarme, si estar enamorada era lo más lindo de la vida, incluso si tienes un novio como Edward.

—¿Cansada?

Al escuchar esa dulce voz levante la vista, ahí estaba _mi_ _novio. _Tenía esa misma sonrisa torcida de siempre y su cabello tenía esa misma onda despeinada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte levantándome.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! —contesté inmediatamente.

—Alice me dijo que habías desertado de las clases de Yoga, así que aproveche la ocasión.

Abracé a mi novio. Edward puso su mano en mi mentón, hizo que lo mirara y nos besamos. Con mis manos acaricie su cuello y él con su mano libre acaricio la piel desnuda de mi cintura.

—¡Mi yerno!

Ese gritito nos hizo romper el beso. Nos volteamos y nos encontramos con Renée, tenía dos bolsos de deporte en sus hombros y en sus manos llevaba una botella de agua.

—Hola, Renée —saludo cortésmente Edward.

—¿Te rindes?

—Si, como dijiste Bella, Yoga es muy difícil, antes no me costaba tanto, pero ahora si. ¡Pero podemos intentar Ballet! ¡Juntas!

—Mamá…

—¿Nos llevas Edward?

—Claro, suegra —acepto haciendo mi sonrisa favorita.

Refunfuñe, mientras Edward abría las puertas de su auto para Renée y para mi. No importaba que tuviera que hacer ballet, seguro que Renée en una semana lo iba a dejar. Sentía que al fin todo tenía su lugar. Ya se habían acabado los malos días, no más gritos a media noche, no más lagrimas, ni nada.

Todo estaba _perfecto_.

—Te verás linda en tutú. —susurró Edward en mi oído.

Excepto por eso.


End file.
